The Tennessee Trips
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: AU LILEY- Miley couldn't help it, but it was like a magnet and she was drawn back to Tennessee. She didn't mind at all, because she kept it that way, because of Lilly. Rated M for much later chapters....
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I just remembered this story and then found it and decided to post it up here and give it shot. You know, just to see what you all think. Which also explains why it's so short, it's just the beginning bit, but I'm not sure which one, a oneshot or a story? Review and let me know...

* * *

**

**The Tennessee Trips**

Miley's POV-

I never knew how to explain what I loved about my travel life. Every time I left Malibu, California and took a small vacation to Tennessee, I never wanted to leave. But I was still just a senior in high school and I couldn't move away from home yet.

But the thing was that I made a friend the very first day I went there. After talking for hardly five minutes, something clicked. I saw it in her eyes and she saw it in mine. We wanted to be more then two girls that just met, we wanted to be friends. So before we knew it, we were exchanging phone numbers and emails with each other.

"I gotta go, sorry." I said to her, as I felt my phone vibrate, then saw a text from my dad, saying to meet him at the hotel lobby. "But I'll see you around Lilly." I smiled.

"Really? You honestly like..." She looked around her sarcastically, "...this little town in Tennessee that much?"

We were sitting on a park bench. I didn't glance around, but only looked right in her eyes. "I really do now." My smile didn't break, it only grew.

She noticed I wasn't looking around, but only at her. She smiled, "Well I never thought that Tennessee would top a famous place like Malibu, Miss Miley Stewart!" Lilly giggled, so did I.

"Well what can I say, I had a great tour guide." I winked at Lilly. "And Malibu is actually quite empty when you have no one to talk to, especially at school. Except just take shit from the 'queen bee' of the school and her three wanna be's following her everywhere." I chuckled. "But now that I have a best friend to talk to and do stuff with, I really don't wanna..." I paused, as I got another text from dad. _'Now!' _It was the one word that broke me. I sighed, "...leave. Sorry, another text from my dad saying, "Now!"" I air quoted. "But I'll come visit as soon as I can, I promise."

"Cool, thanks Miley. Gosh, it's too bad we didn't meet several days ago, when you first got here." Lilly sighed and stood up.

"Yeah, I sure wish we did too." I said, standing up from the bench as well.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." Lilly said, putting a hand out for me to shake, goodbye.

I grabbed it for a few seconds and then, without thinking, pulled her into a small hug. My mind stopped, as our shoulders and our arms briefly touched. I only made it small, quick and not too close. I didn't want to scare her for being the one to pull her right up to me. But to me, those few seconds were amazing. I decided it was time to snap back into reality.

"S-sorry, just kind of hard sayin bye with a simple hand shake. I'm just...I guess I'm just that kinda person when it comes to friends." I said, really nervous.

"No, no it's ok really." Lilly was smiling. "Wait though, did you mean what you said before? When you were talking about your school? That I'm your best friend?"

"Oh, w-well I was just talking fast and I-"

Lilly silenced me, with a finger on my lips. "I'd love to be your best friend." She said, with a huge smile now.

"Cool, thanks Lilly. And I'd bet anything that my dad's pissed off at me by now, for taking even longer. But I don't care, you're worth it. I'll see you as soon as I can though."

"Oh and I'll email you and call you. You can count on it." She winked.

I chuckled. "Alright, thanks Lilly, see ya." I said, slowly letting go of her hand and walking the opposite direction.

"Bye Miley." She said softly and completely let go of my hand as we parted.

That's how it all started for me. And now when someone asks, why Tennessee of all places for a vacation? I simply tell them what I finally figured out, "It's the simple stuff I do that makes me happy there. And it doesn't matter where I am, it matters who I'm with and that's what makes life more fun."

As I thought of this as I was walking through the airport, I smiled at what I had just realized. Then suddenly got a text from Lilly,

_  
Good luck with the flight and check your email when u get home girl. ;)_

I smiled so big and nothing could take it off my face. I followed my dad and brother through the line, gave my plane ticket to someone and walked to the airplane. But it was all a blur and I felt like a robot just doing the same routine. I heard my dad's voice faintly next to me, as we sat down on the plane. But I didn't answer, cause I was still smiling and looking at the text once again. Then quickly replied before we had to shut our cell phones off. I finally had a best friend. The best one I could ask for.

* * *

**A/N: Review...?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, you guys are awesome, I didn't think I'd get all those reviews so fast and just for a simple story like this. Well considering pretty much all of you want it to be kept up into a story, then I'm definitely gonna continue. Oh and just so you know, as far as Liley, things are starting off slowly, although hints here and there, then It'll take off soon. So this goes out to all you great reviewers and I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

We had just one stop in a Chicago airport. It was only a few hours until our next flight. So I followed my dad and Jackson, my brother, to our next gate and we sat down. Then I immediately pulled out my phone and saw that I had a text waiting. From my last answer '_Can't wait_', I didn't think, she thought that I was very clever. But I certainly knew that she was. And I was especially confused by her next text.

_Good, cause I'm gonna like what I see/say ;P_

I scrunched my nose in confusion. Then replied.

_Lilly, we just landed in Chicago for a few hours until our next flight._

_What the heck do u mean by that??_

Then my dad suddenly walked up to me, as I was still staring at my phone. "Hey Miles, I'm gonna go get us all some lunch. Does pizza sound good?" I just nodded my head. He leaned down. "Alright and how about some coffee? Black."

"Yeah, sure. That's perfect." I said, with a wave of my hand.

"Oh for goodness sake, you hate that kind of coffee Miles. Now what the hell have you been doing on your phone for so long?"

I suddenly snapped into reality at my dad's loud voice. "Oh sorry dad, I just made a really great friend while we were in Tennessee and we've been texting."

"Oh alright then, that's ok. But don't get so distracted next time."

"Yeah I'll try not too. And pizza and a soda sounds great, thanks."

"Ok, I'll see you in a minute darling." Then with that, he left with Jackson as well, to help carry the food. I looked back at my phone, noticing it vibrated just then and I received Lilly's reply.

_Ever heard of a surprise before? Well that's what this is...so you'll just have to wait lol._

What? Now that's just mean. I laughed to myself and sent a reply back.

_I don't think I told u, but I hate being taunted which is what you're doing right now! And I hate surprises. Aw come on Lilly, give a girl a break :)_

I hope that was convincing enough and sarcastic. But I didn't think she'd fall for it.

_Oh please, right now we're around 500 miles apart. Then when u get home, we'll be just over 2,000 miles apart. Either way, I can feel that puppy dog face I know u have on and either way, I'm not falling for it._

Damn she's good. I chuckled to myself as she practically read my mind and face. Then as I was debating on what to reply. I had typed my thoughts out and accidentally hit send. "Oh shit." _Damn you're good ;). _That isn't exactly what I meant just then, but it was too late now.

"Anything wrong Miley?" My dad suddenly asked, walking back with some food. He obviously heard me swear to myself.

"Oh uh, no my battery is just, just running low."

"Alright then, well don't let it get too low. We've got a long way to go you know."

"Yeah, yeah thanks dad." I said, as I grabbed my piece of pizza and then looked at my phone, as a new messege from Lilly, popped up.

_Well I always thought I'd be ok, I never thought I'd be 'damn good'. But of course, I haven't gotten laid yet, just to give u a heads up ;P_

Not a second thought, I knew what to say.

_EWW! That's not what I meant and u know it. I was talking about being damn good at reading my mind, ya dork._

I chuckled to myself and took some more bites of my pizza as I awaited her reply. Then read it with a huge smile.

_Yeah I know, I just wanted to see how well u handled my little comment. Which was really harmless btw, although judging by that 'eww' u gave me, I think it's safe to say that u can't handle much lol._

Ok, now that just pissed me off.

_Hey, I can handle plenty. More then u think I can._

I finished my pizza and started my soda as I read her reply.

_Oh really? Well let's just wait till u get home and chat then ;)_

Yeah, now I was more stoked then before.

_Alright then, sounds like a plan...and a possible challenge lol. I gotta go anyway though, my flight's about to board, plus my batteries dying. But I'll ttyl tonight, bye :D_

With that last word, I shut off my cell phone and boarded the plane. To excited to even take a nap on the way home, just at the thought of Lilly and chatting with her would be much quicker and more exciting by the way we left things off especially.

By that evening, we were home. Although time seemed to go by fast for me, as I just stared out the window and at the clouds. It was rather nice, cause I especially felt like I was in them as well. Then as soon as we got home, I grabbed my suitcase and ran up to my room, then logged into my email. Lilly was right, she was certainly surprising even when I didn't expect it. I read the email, excited.

_Hey Miley! Well by the time you get home and read this, I bet it'll be old news. Cause I can only bet you will stop in Chicago and wonder what the hell I texted you that line for. Then complain that I'm taunting you. Oh and I can only guess you'll sarcastically give me a puppy dog face, to which I won't break for, even when you get home. Then once you're wondering how I could be such a mind reader, I think I'm gonna test you and say something slightly dirty; to which you might be totally grossed out by. After that we'll probably debate about what you can handle when you get here, because my guess is that you're gonna defend yourself by saying you can handle a lot and can't wait for our chat now. Is your mouth hanging all the way open by now? I'm sure it is, lol. Well when you get home in the evening, sign into the chat, no matter how late...ttyl ;)_

She was totally right, my mouth was opening more and more throughout the email and then finally all the way open when I read that sentence. This sure was surprising in a way that I didn't expect. Damn she's a good actor with those texts. She certainly worked all of it good. So now I immediately signed in, it wasn't that late. Well here at least, although now she was three hours ahead of me when I considered the time zones, so it was midnight where she was now. I hesitated for a few seconds before typing in her email to add her, but remembered she said, no matter how late. So I went with it and added her and waited a minute for a response, hopefully she had kept her word and was still online.

I hardly had to wait long and was answered within the next ten seconds. A pop up showed that Lilly Truscott has accepted my request. So I opened the chat box and saw her start talking.

SkaterChick18: Hey Miley! So how'd you like my email? You did read it, right?

MalibuGirl: Ha, of course. And honestly it kinda creeped me out. Man Lilly, you really acted out all those texts didn't you?

SkaterChick18: Well what can I say? I am pretty good.

MalibuGirl: Uh, ego much? lol

SkaterChick18: Gee thanks, just sayin though...oh I just thought of something, do you have a webcam?

MalibuGirl: Hell yeah, it's integrated into my own laptop.

SkaterChick18: Sweet! Same here.

MalibuGirl: Awesome, so do you wanna hook up now?

SkaterChick18: Um...words Miley, get your wording ri-

MalibuGirl: Oh shit! I meant with the webcams, can we hook up toni...wait, I mean let's turn each other on. No, no wait...oh gosh you know what I mean! Right?

SkaterChick18: LOL, yeah no worries. I thought I'd give you some time to figure it out, cause that was just entertaining :P

MalibuGirl: Gee thanks a lot... not!

SkaterChick18: LOL, no problem. But how about tomorrow at noon my time? It's getting late for me.

MalibuGirl: Sounds good. Night Lilly :)

SkaterChick18: Night Miley :D

I tapped my fingers on my desk for a few seconds, the SkaterChick, was still logged on. No doubt, Lilly was looking at the same green dot, indicating that I was still online too. I was about to type more, but thought twice, this might just lead us more into the night. But for now it was time to go to sleep, so I logged off first and went to get ready for bed, before any thoughts of jumping back to my laptop, could fill my mind.

I woke up a little later then usual the next morning, just a few minutes before 9:00, but I was still rather tired from the trip. As I walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and the smell of warm pancakes, eggs and bacon filled the air. A perfect meal after a long trip.

I walked over to my dad and hugged him, "Mm, thanks daddy. Looks like a perfect meal after a perfect trip." I smiled and then started serving myself some breakfast. Then I saw the clock on the wall. "Oh crap, it's 9:00 already? Daddy, I'm just gonna eat this in my room if you don't mind." I told him, already walking upstairs.

"Well alright bud, be careful though."

I didn't stop to reply, but only focused on getting to my room, then my computer and signing in to my email and in to the chat. I decided to take my laptop over to my bed and sit down and eat. But I shut my door just before making myself comfortable. Then as soon as I signed in, I saw that there was a call waiting. A huge smile appeared on my face, then I clicked the accept button. I couldn't see her yet, the screen was black for a few seconds, so there was obviously a delay.

"Hm, SkaterChick, that's a cute one." I said to myself.

"Really? Throughout our entire conversation last night, you didn't even notice my nickname?" Lilly's voice suddenly sounded from no where.

"Holy shit! Geez Lilly, you scared the crap out of me." I looked at my screen, her window was still black. "How come I can't see you?"

"Well I can see you and hear you, I just haven't turned my video on yet." She said and giggled.

"Hey, that is so not fair. Come on Lilly, turn on your camera."

"Yeah ok, but I thought it was funny." She said, as her camera went on and she smirked. "So what's with the pj's.'s?"

"Yeah sorry I'm a little late, but I slept in and now I'm eating breakfast as you can see. So I haven't changed yet and this is me in the morning." I simply shrugged, showing her the morning side of me.

"Oh ok cool. Well as far as eating goes, you're not alone, cause I happen to be eating lunch right now."

I smiled, but just then I heard my door open. "Hey, Jackson do you ever knock?" I turned to look at him. "Oh I didn't close it all the way did I? Alright, what do you want?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you got some breakfast, cause it's all gone now anyway." He smirked at me.

"Gee thanks for the warning."

"Hey what's that?" He asked, referring to what was on the screen and pointed to my laptop.

"Nothing, I'm busy." I said and covered the camera to spare Lilly.

"Hey, move your hand, you're on your webcam aren't you?" He said and pushed my hand away, now Lilly could see him.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Lilly this is my brother Jackson. Jackson, this is Lilly, we met in Tennessee yesterday."

"Cool, only a few hours and my little sis already made a friend. Wow that's gotta be a record."

I glared and then thought of something. "You know Lilly, I think you might have seen him once while we were there. He was trying to get on a horse, but kept falling enough to cause a crowd to gather around."

"Ha, oh yeah, I think I remember seeing a little kid slipping his foot into the bottom part, but he was just too short to reach the top-"

"Oh would you stop already? I am not a kid. I may be short, but I'm 2 years older then you guys. Meaning a high school graduate and a college man!" He said to Lilly.

"Yeah, and the man of pranks around here too." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jackson, do you like seafood?" Lilly asked. I smirked, immediately knowing where she was going with that.

"Well of course I do squirt, this is Malibu...oh gross!" He said, as Lilly opened her mouth, with a bite full of chewed up food.

We both burst out laughing. "Wow Jackson, for being the man of pranks, I would have thought you saw that one coming." She said to him.

"Yeah I know you meant '_seefood'_ instead, I was just, I was in defense mode about the horse."

"Suurre." Lilly smirked.

"Yeah whatever, I've gotta go...study. See ya later Miles."

"Pfst, study my ass." I said, as he was walking out of my room and shutting the door as he left. I looked back at Lilly. "He never studies." I laughed. "Anyway, sorry about him."

"It's fine, that was funny. But where were we anyway?"

"Oh, I think we were just talking about the fact that I'm still in my pj's.'s and that you're eating at the same time as I am."

"And then before that I think it was the fact that you think SkaterChick is cute for me huh?" Lilly smirked and took a bite of her food.

* * *

**A/N: Still good? Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright now here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Oh and thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad my reader's love it so far...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

I coughed a few times, over a bite of pancakes. Then to calm it down, I drank some water from a water bottle I had sitting next to me. "Oh, well I was just thinking...and, and that was just out loud. I didn't know you were actually online yet." I said.

"Riiight...well what about when you couldn't decide if we should turn each other on or, or...what was the other one? Oh, you wanted to hook up last night. Remember that? Now that is probably more embarrassing then saying how cute my name is...I mean I'm just saying." Lilly went off and smirked as I went red, hell yeah it was embarrassing.

"Hell yeah it is, and by the way I'm sure I'm blushing right now, that's the kinda thing you're supposed to forget about or help me out with and tell me not to talk that way." I told her and rubbed my forehead, getting a slight headache.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy." Lilly said to me, a little concerned and set down the sandwich she was eating. "I'm sorry, but you know, there's also something called a joke, "Miles" Lilly stressed my nickname with sarcasm. "I hope you know I was just joking about that, of course I know what you meant. Just lighten up a little."

"Alright sorry, yeah I guess I should have figured you were." I said seriously, then laughed a little. "Nice catch on to my nickname by the way."

"Well it wasn't that hard. All I did was hear Jackson say it. And what's so funny?" Lilly asked curiously, with a smile and picked up her sandwich again.

"It's just that, well its only been a day and we've already started to fight."

"Ha, yeah that's true. Well how about a change in subject..." Lilly said, with a thoughtful face. "Oh I got it, what about the trip here, to Tennessee? I mean I know it's pretty much all the way across the country, but do you know when yet?"

"Oh, no not yet. Lilly its hardly been a day you know. And all I got around to telling my dad, was that I met you when we were there in Tennessee." I told her as I finished off my pancakes and then set my plate aside. "The only one in this family who's actually seen you, is Jackson." I laughed.

"Haha, yeah interesting brother you've got there." Lilly laughed a little as well. "So it's just you, your brother and dad then?"

"Yeah, just the three of us here." I sighed. Then kept up the current subject. "But how do you think I should tell my dad, that I want to go right back to where we just came from. I mean that would sound kinda weird."

"Yeah I guess it would...well just say what you said before. You made a best friend here and then add the fact that we can't stand to be apart from each other, so can you please come back for another visit." Lilly told me and then put on a puppy dog face. I laughed.

"Ha, very funny, pulling just what you said you wouldn't fall for. Although I have to admit that yours is pretty good."

"Hey, I'm only doing that for you to add and make it as convincing as you can. But do you really think I'm good at it?" She asked and raised her eyebrows.

"W-well everyone is right? Although Jackson doesn't count, his is pretty pathetic. But yours is just...it's just really nice." Oh real smooth Stewart. And why was I trying to impress her anyway?

"Oh give it up Stewart, it's mine you like and you know it." Lilly said, then smirked just before stuffing the last bite into her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine. Oh thanks for getting to Jackson like that, that was awesome. I mean I couldn't believe that he of all people didn't see that one coming." I laughed, as well as Lilly.

"No problem, that was pretty sweet. So are you gonna ask your dad soon? I know this webcam stuff is great, but after all, there was a lot more that I wanted to show you."

"I know, I know. Yeah I'll be asking him today, I promise. I really want to know what he has to say too. So how about this, let's get back on about 10:00pm tonight your time? That way I won't have to leave dinner in such a hurry. And then I'll let you know what he says."

"Sounds good to me. But it's saturday, the last night to stay up late you know, then schools back in."

"Yeah I know. Oh hey, you're good at advice. Any idea's on things to say to the 'queen bee' of the school, aka Amber?"

"Sure, I once had a bully on my back, but since fighting's never the answer, I thought of something to say. So when she starts talking to you, just turn your back and walk away. Then when she says something like 'hey I'm still talking to you.' Turn around real quick and say 'And I'm ignoring you, because you're not worth talking to.' It worked for me anyway.

"Ok cool, I'll try that, thanks. Well I'll talk to you tonight then?"

"Yup, see you later Miles." Lilly smiled, then ended the call.

I leaned back on my bed and sighed with content. I finally had a best friend. Sure she was all the way across the country, but she still understood me a lot and seemed to get how my family was, right away. So now all I needed to do before the end of the day, was talk to my dad about going back. It didn't seem that hard of a task as I thought about it. Dad was just walking into the house, from the back deck doors and stretching from his jog.

"Hey daddy, how was your jog?" I smiled, as he walked over to the fridge and I followed.

"Really nice, thanks."

"Yeah, you're lookin good big guy, you should keep it-"

"Alright, that was nice up until I got home, Miley Ray, you want something."

"Can't a daughter compliment her father abo-"

"Oh sure you can Miles. But since when?"

"Alright fine, I would really like to...I mean when can..." Ugh, think Stewart, remember what Lilly said, 'Words Miley, get your wording right.' K then, I'll try my best. I thought and continued. "...I wanna take another trip to Tennessee." I spit out quickly.

"Tennessee? I can understand why you'd wanna take a trip of course, but why Tennessee again?"

"Well remember the friend I told you about and was texting, ever since the airport?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well she showed me around town and we just suddenly felt like best friends already. Then ever since I got home, we've been chatting-"

Jackson suddenly walked into the room and cut me off. "And Lilly actually made me fall for that lame "seefood" joke. I still can't believe I, of all people, fell for that one. Oh I know that was small, but I'm still gonna get her back somehow, somehow..." Jackson trailed off in thought, as he walked upstairs.

"Ok then, I guess that explains a little." I looked back at dad's confused face. "Well her name's Lilly, as Jackson already said and he walked in my room while we were on the webcam this morning."

"Oh yeah, that must have been a good one, I'll bet he's wanting to get her back for that." He chuckled.

"Yeah and that's another thing, she's really funny, witty and I know I can count on her for a lot. Because I already explained how tough and annoying school is with no friends, until I met her. I mean sure it is a bit difficult with the three hour difference, but it's just awesome at how much we have in common and we just really...we just get each other."

"Wow, that was a very touching speech Miley...but I'm sorry, it's not gonna put a plane ticket in your hands just like that."

"Daddy come on, you've always wanted me to make a friend and I finally did. Not as close to home as I thought, but still..." Then I put on my best puppy dog face.

"Oh no Miles, I see what you're doing and it's not gonna work." His eyes wandered away, but slowly lingered back to my face. "Do you really want too?" He sighed. Yes, I was breaking him.

"Yes, yes I do." I said, in a pouting voice, careful not to sound excited just yet.

"Alright, we were all gonna go for another small trip to New York, on new years eve. But I suppose I could bump it up if you really want too. And if your brother's ok with it."

"No, no, no, no..." We heard Jackson yell lot's of 'no's' until he reached us downstairs. I swear that boy had elephant ears. "Miley, that's only about a month away, can't you just....wait?! And it's New York for new years and you want to go to Tennessee just for a friend instead? That's bull-"

"Shut up Jackson, you saw her, she's cool and nice. I li...I want to see her again." I like her? Sure I like her, but some different feeling was running through my mind, which is of course why I stopped myself.

"Wait I have a better idea, let's just call this an early birthday present and you can go on your own." Dad added.

"Yes, that's even better!"

"Alright fine, I guess that is better, thanks dad." Jackson said, as he walked upstairs.

"Thanks daddy, so when can I go?"

"Well I'll get the ticket for next friday after school. And like last time, we'll get your school work for the time you spend there. How about a week?" He thought with a serious face, then smiled at me.

"A whole week will be so cool! Thanks dad." I hugged him, then ran up to my room, I was too excited to wait for tonight, so I wanted to tell Lilly now. I texted her first to see where she was, she said she was online. So I quickly signed in and started up a chat box.

MalibuGirl: Hey Lilly! I couldn't wait till tonight to tell u, I asked my dad and I can come!

SkaterChick18: That's awesome Miley :D So when are u coming?

MalibuGirl: Well we were gonna go on another trip at the end of this year, plus he said this could be an early b-day present. So it's just gonna be me. I told him that I finally made a best friend and how much we get along and have in common. Oh, also using the puppy dog face and I'm pretty sure that's when he caved lol. So I'm gonna leave next friday.

SkaterChick18: Sweet, u must have pulled a great one. I can't wait to see it tonight. And your b-day huh?

MalibuGirl: Oh yeah, November 23rd.

SkaterChick18: Nice, and good to note ;) Well for now I have to go, my mom's making me go grocery shopping with her.

MalibuGirl: lol, ok well have fun then and I'll ttyl tonight. :D

SkaterChick18: Thanks Miles I will, see ya.

We both logged off, then I looked over to the stack of school work I had from the last trip. I did some while we were there, but I didn't finish it all. So regretfully, I started working on the short stack. There wasn't much left, as we were only there a few days, but I wanted to be caught up for the next week to come.

Hours went by and from working on my school work the whole time, I had finally finished when dinner was ready. "Whoa, that was tiring..." I said, as I approached the dinner table. "Ok daddy, I'm all finished with my schoolwork now, from the last trip." I sighed, sat down and started eating. "And now I don't have to worry about catching up for the next one."

"Well that's good to hear, I'm proud of you bud. Was Lilly excited?"

"Hell yeah, of course she was and in about a half hour, when we're gonna do the webcam again, she can't wait to see my puppy dog face." I smirked at him.

"Yeah I bet. I am a sucker for those, but only sometimes, so don't think you can always get away with those now." He pointed at me with a serious tone of voice.

"Yeah I know, I'm just glad it did wonders again this time." I smiled, as I kept eating.

Jackson came in. "I bet you are sis, you can see the pride all over your smug little face." He mumbled.

"Oh funny, well just think of it this way, I won't be here for a week." I told him.

"Thanks for reminding me, that'll be cool. And I've still got a person to pull a prank on, too bad I won't be there this time." Jackson said, with an evil chuckle.

"Oh shit, Jackson come on, you're being so childish over this, it's old news now, so just grow up already and be the college man you keep calling yourself." I told him, as I finished my dinner.

"Daad! Did you hear what that high school girl just said to this college man?"

Jackson whined, as dad was putting away his dishes in the kitchen. "I sure did son, and if you keep calling yourself a man, then you better start acting like one and stop whining. Cause Miley just may have a point." He smiled and then walked upstairs. I got up and began to go upstairs as well, leaving Jackson alone.

"Don't forget, soon to be 18 year old high school girl." I said to Jackson, in a slight cocky voice, then turned back towards the stairs and quickly walked up to my room.

Once I was in my room, I quickly signed in and called Lilly on the webcam. She picked up right away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was long enough for now and please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: K, now here's the fourth chapter and I hope it gives you enough Liley. Don't worry though, you'll get more soon enough. The more reviews, the faster I'll update...

* * *

**

Miley's POV

"Hey Miley!"

"Hey, what's-"

"Wait, I've been waitin for that puppy dog face of yours, so go ahead."

"Oh right, I guess this did the trick." I told her, as I pouted with the face.

"Aw, that's so sweet...of you to come so soon."

"Yeah sure, nice save Truscott."

"I try." She smirked.

I smirked back. "Uh huh. So what's up? What are you doing back there?"

"Oh not much, just moving stuff around in my room actually. Cause right after you said you could come, I thought about it and thought it might be nice if you stay here. You won't have to pay for a hotel that way. I mean if that's ok with you. I know we've hardly known each other that long, but-"

"Lilly that would be awesome, thank you so much. I would totally give you a hug right now, but don't worry I will when I get there." I told her, really excited and smiled.

"It's no problem, my mom's ok with this too and thanks, I'm countin on that." She said, with a wink and a smile.

"Ha, cool. Well it looks like there's a lot of room there from what I can see, behind you at least."

"What? Oh yeah..." Lilly said and looked behind her then looked back. "We've actually lived here since I was in elementary school, so it's kind of old. But when I started into high school, my mom let me have the attic and it's pretty cool up here. I've got a lot of space, I take a little staircase to get up here, and it's sort of my own little space. Not like a regular room, cause it's kinda sound proof up here and I fixed it up pretty good to make it my own little place. The ceiling's a bit low, I mean I can stand up all the way, it's just not as high as a regular one is. Other then that it's pretty cool. It even has the skylight in here."

Lilly tilted the camera up to the ceiling briefly, so I could see it and then back down. "Wow, that's awesome, I can't wait. That sounds so cool to have your own big space like that. My room's got a good amount of space, but not the entire space of the house."

"Yeah I guess it's pretty sweet, so there will be a lot of room for us up here." She smiled.

Just then, Jackson walked by room, on the way to his. "Well, well, if it isn't _Lilly_ again."

"Oh shit, sorry Lilly, I forgot to close my door. Go away Jackson." I turned to him, as he walked next to me, so he could see Lilly and she could see him.

"So, what's up guys? What are ya talking about Lilly? Another thing to say to me? Another prank perhaps?" Jackson asked, quickly and suspiciously.

"Oh please, you're still not hung up on that little joke I pulled earlier, are you?"

"Oh he is alright, and was really annoying about it through dinner."

"Jackson, that's so juvenile. You can't call yourself a college man if you're gonna act childish like that." Lilly told him.

"Ha, I know, right? That's what I said. Great minds think alike." We both did the bump on our screens, with our fists. Then we smirked at Jackson.

"Oh, you wanna play like that do you? Alright fine, well what if I just come down there with Miley, and meet you for myself?"

"Dummy say what?"

"What?" Jackson said.

"Ha, dummy." I pointed in his face and Lilly and I both laughed. "Jackson, isn't talking to her on here enough? Besides, you've still got a few college classes you know. And how can you afford that anyway? Last minute plane tickets are expensive."

"Yeah I know, that's why I've been saving my money from the job I used to have at Rico's. In case I wanted to go anywhere fun or hang out with my little sis." He smiled.

"Ok now you're just creepin me out. And a minute ago at dinner, Tennessee sounded really dull to you."

"I know, but I could use a vacation too. So if you're going on one, then so am I."

"What the hell? No way! Jackson you're still going to New York for new years. Can't you just wait?"

"Sure I could, if I felt like it. But I can also do this too, so get used to it."

"Does dad know about this?"

"Nope, I just barely made it up."

"Well good for you, but you forgot about where you're gonna stay. And you sure as hell better not be thinking about asking me, cause I'm staying with Lilly and even if she offers, I still won't let you stay at her house, because I already have to live with you. So you'd better find your own hotel room buddy."

"Fine, fine I think I can manage that. And I'll go tell dad right now as a matter of fact. So you'd better watch out Lilly."

"Oh yeah, watch out for what?" She laughed.

"For the man of pranks. That's right, I'm coming to get you back."

"And that would be how?" Lilly simply replied.

"It would be...in a way you don't know, so yeah."

"Ha, that's probably code for, you have no idea what to do yet." Lilly said with a victory smile.

"Pfst, whatever. I'm, I'm just not telling you, cause a prankster never gives away their secrets." He defended.

"Which is still code for, you have no idea what to do yet."

"Pfst, yeah I...grrr!" Jackson caved and stormed out of my room, real upset.

"Ha wow, nice call Lilly. How'd you do that? I know I would never have been able to."

"Thanks, well it's just a matter of getting to know who I'm working with and getting inside his head. And the fact that he's still dwelling on my first tiny joke, makes it easy to think about what type of prankster he is and just by that, not a very good one. Well my guess is that he pulls pranks, but they're small and not well thought out."

"Exactly. Now that's creepy good." We both laughed. "Dang, it's too bad he suddenly decided to come though, I guess meeting you and pranking you could be why he's suddenly interested. I wonder what my dad's gonna say."

"Well I mean it won't be that bad if he comes, cause he's not staying here, under your orders at least." We both laughed.

"True, I guess there's a good side to look at, cause I already have to live with him and I'm gonna be on vacation, so he can't spoil it by staying with me in that sweet looking room you've got. So now he'll have to use more money to pay for his own hotel room."

"Ha, I know right? Well he should pay anyway, I mean for just tagging along, he-"

"Lilly! Time for bed." I suddenly heard a muffled voice cut her off. I assumed it was her mom.

She rolled her eyes. "Could you hold on just a second." She told me, annoyed and then walked away, but I still heard her in the background.

"Mother it's not a school night you know." Lilly shouted back as I heard a door partly open.

"I'm very aware of that, but I saw how late you were up last night by the crack of light in the ceiling, coming from the attic. Now I don't want you too far off schedule again, so-"

"Alright, alright I'll go to bed, but just stop yelling. Miley's turned on right now and I don't want her...creeped...out."

I threw my head back in laughter. I guess she was talking to fast to realize what she was saying. But judging by the slow down in the rest of her words, I only assumed she froze up as she realized what slipped out.

"Ok then, thank you. Good night Lillian." I heard her moms faded voice say and then she walked away.

Then I heard the creaking of a door slowly shut. I could only assume it was Lilly's attic door. Then she appeared back on the screen with a nervous smile. "Ha, hey Miles, well I gotta go to bed as you may have heard. So I-"

"What? You mean you gotta turn me off? Cause apparently I'm turned on huh?" I laughed, Lilly simply rolled her eyes. "That's right, guess who needs to watch their words too."

"Yeah, yeah alright then. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Lillian." I smirked.

"Oh no, I hate being called by my full name. You'd better not call me by my full name again, or else."

"Pfst, or else what?" I was curious.

"Just...or else. Anyway, night Miles, we'll talk in the morning."

"K, night Lilly." I winked and then ended the video call.

We had a little chat in the morning, then my dad called me down for breakfast. That evening we had a quick chat just before bed. Then decided that for the rest of the week, we would chat at 3pm my time, just after I got home from school. Giving us a few hours before bed. In the morning it would be too early, so once a day was good enough.

That monday morning, as I walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, dad started talking to me about Jackson.

"Morning Miles."

"Morning daddy." I smiled and then started pouring myself some cereal.

"Well Jackson told me that he suddenly wants to go to Tennessee with you. Is that right?"

"Uh, yeah...but why didn't you talk to me about this yesterday?"

"Cause he didn't tell me until yesterday evening and I needed a little time to think it over."

"Alright then, so what's your conclusion?" I asked, folding my arms, wanting to look serious.

"Well first of all, it's his choice so I can't tell him that he can't. But both of you bring up a good point, that it would be fun and a nice vacation. We didn't get much time to spend there last time, so on friday we'll have a lot longer."

"Wait a minute, you're not saying..."

"Why yes I am, I'm coming along too. And your brother even told me that you already made plans to stay with Lilly and that's fine with me. So the two of us will just stay in the same hotel like we did last time."

"Oh brilliant, wait till Lilly finds out, she'll be thrilled." I mumbled.

"Of course she will, then she'll actually get to meet all of us."

"Dad, I was being sarcastic. And that's not the point though, It'll just be weird. I mean I just don't want...oh nevermind, you're coming now anyway. I gotta get to school now though, but I'll see you later." I said, as I put my bowl in the sink.

"Well thank you so much for your permission. Did you see what I just did there? I know how to be sarcastic too you know."

"Sure you do, just keep telling yourself that. See you after school big guy." I rolled my eyes at his dry humor and then walked out the door and jumped into my car and drove off to school.

The day went surprisingly smooth, as I hadn't had an encounter with Amber or her friends during lunch. Then I was about to be free after school let out, but a few of my books dropped on the floor as I was getting them out of my locker. Damn, this was gonna slow me down. All I want to do is walk quickly to my car and then I'm free for the day. As I quickly picked up my books and stuffed them into my backpack, I stopped on the last one. I saw Amber's shoe step on it. I looked up from her foot to her face, which was surrounded by her other friends looking down at me. Shit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was a good enough cliff hanger. Review...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: K I was gonna wait for a certain amount of reviews, but I decided to lower my standards since you all aren't reviewing apparently. But I've got a lot of material all ready to go and post up into chapters. I'm basically waiting for reviews to see if anyone is still interested. If I get more from this next one, then I'll keep going, although I might not. And even I'm excited about the idea's I have. I haven't typed them all out yet, but I'll get there if you all are still interested. Thanks again and enjoy...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

"Sorry we missed you at lunch Stewart." Amber said, as I stood up with my book, that she so kindly moved her foot off. "We were a bit busy talking to that other loser, cause she talked back yesterday."

Ok, remember Miley, remember what Lilly said, just turn around and walk away. I looked at her momentarily, then swung my bag over my shoulder, turned in the other direction and started walking. Ok now just wait a few more seconds till she says, "Hey Stewart! I'm still talking to you!" Bingo.

I turned back around now, took a deep breath, then replied with what I remembered from what Lilly said, "And I'm ignoring you, because you're not worth talking to." I said to her, with a bit of a deep voice. Then I turned around again and heard some mumbling among her group around her, I didn't care then started walking, but stopped when I heard her scream.

"What the hell? No one talks to me like that. Now get your ass back here."

"Well I just did talk like that. And no way, I'm not that stupid, besides I have to get home anyway."

After being satisfied with myself, I was about ready to walk away again, but didn't have time before Amber suddenly lost it and ran at me.

"Ahh!" She screamed and then ran at me and started to pull at my hair. Then slap my face, but I put up my backpack and blocked her.

"Amber, what the hell? Cut it out!" I yelled and pushed her hard against some lockers, with my bag. Right after that, I realized my hands were on my backpack, pinning her. In the meantime her hands were free and once I looked at her fist, she was thinking the same thing that I was. She suddenly put on an evil grin. "Oh shit."

Within a blink of an eye, she punched my eye. It was hard enough to make me feel like I wanted to fall on the floor, but I only let the blow make my head go back. I sucked it up and faced her again, then quick enough, she punched my eye in the same place. "What the fuck?!" I said, my voice slightly high pitched. Damn I hate her. This time I gave in and fell to the floor. Damn that hurt, and stung, so that's what this feels like. I started to get up, but some of her friends stopped me, then Amber walked next to my feet.

"Ooh, that looks like it's gonna be a good shiner. Well at least you can say you were finally in a fight and...lost." She smiled and laughed with her friends.

Ok, my shoulder was pinned by some idiot with my elbow beneath me. So I'm half way up, kind of awkward, but I must have some advantage...yes, that might work. I've seen it in movies, so maybe I'll try it out for myself. Amber was standing right next to my feet, so I slid my legs fast and hard against hers. This resulted in instant success. As my legs hit her feet in an instant, that took her legs out from under her and she fell, smack down and face first on the tile floor.

As her friends went over to her, seeing if she was ok and abandoning me, I stole the opportunity to stand up. "No, now I can say that I was in a fight and won...sort of." I said to them all, then dashed down the hall and out of the building. The last image in my head was that Amber was still on the ground. I smiled as I jogged to my car, half way down in the school parking lot. Although at the thought of Amber, the hurting and stinging of my eye caught up with me again. Then once at my car, I hopped in and quickly drove off, straight for my house, trying to block the pain from my mind.

Before I knew it, I was walking in the house and to the kitchen as quick as I could. My dad was sitting on the couch. Unfortunately since it was my right eye, he saw it right away, obviously some purple had already appeared. So he stood up. "Miley, what the-"

"It was just a little encounter with Amber, but I'm fine daddy ok? Don't worry." I told him, in the meantime fighting back tears that I held in the whole way home. Then I got a small ice pack out of the freezer and put it right on my eye. It was a bitter sweet feeling, but I knew I had too keep it on, cause it would prevent some swelling at least.

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked again.

"Yeah, yeah this helps. But I gotta go, I'm late to go talk to Lilly. I'll see you later though." I said and then ran up to my room. I closed my door, threw my bag on the floor and pushed a button to accept the call I had waiting.

"Hey Miley, where have you been?" Lilly asked. I hadn't sat down yet. I was moving my laptop over to my bed. "It's like 10 minutes after 3."

I sat down and set my computer in my lap, then she saw me holding an icepack on my eye. "I had a little set back." My voice shook. I had a feeling I couldn't keep my tears in for much longer.

"Oh god, what happened?" She asked seriously now.

"Well uh, after school Amber, the bully, finally caught me just before I left the school. Her friends were around her too. I said exactly what you told me too, but I probably forgot to mention that she's a real bitch and doesn't like people talking back to her." I sniffed a little now.

"Yeah you did forget to mention that. Well how'd you get away so quick?"

"After I said that she grabbed me, but I pushed her against some lockers. Although I realized that was rather stupid, cause my hands were occupied and hers were free. And she realized that in the same second I did, s-so then she, she..." I couldn't take it anymore and finally broke down, letting my tears spill. I turned away from the camera, so Lilly couldn't see and I cried as silently as possible.

From the corner of my eye, through my now blurred vision, I looked at the box on the screen showing Lilly. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. I heard her gulp hard and then she spoke up. "I-It's ok Miles just, just take a minute. It'll be fine."

I silently cried for a minute. She was right, I felt better after just that and especially with her right there. I looked back at the screen and wiped away some tears. "S-sorry Lil, I-I was just fighting those, those back s-since I-I got in my car from school. Now I guess I finally broke down." I stuttered, as I wiped more tears away, with my free hand.

"It's ok, you don't have anything to apologize about. If it hurts, then it hurts and don't hold tears in if you can't. If you need to cry, then you need too." She told me, with a soft voice. "And thanks for that by the way, Lil is a new one." She smiled, obviously trying to cheer me up and lighten the mood.

I smiled and laughed a little. "Oh yeah, it just kinda came out. I wasn't really thinking when I said it."

"Well that's cool, now I've got a new nickname." She smiled. Then I took the icepack off since it became too cold now. Lilly gasped. "Damn Miley, now that looks like its gotta hurt. Geez, now would be the time for a hug. Man, I really wish I could help." She pouted.

"It's really ok Lil." I said, then sniffed as I wiped another tear from my eye. "Ok as I was saying, she-"

"Wait, are you sure you're ready to talk? I can wait you know."

"Yeah I am, thanks though." I smiled. "Anyway, she punched me in the eye, obviously as you can see. But my head just went back and forward to face her again, only to meet another quick punch in the same spot."

"Twice? What the fuck? I hate that her already, even though I haven't met her I still hate her." Lilly suddenly said.

"Wow, my words exactly, that's funny. Anyway, after that I did fall to the floor and was held down by her friends, but since she was standing by my feet I thought of what I've always seen in movies, so I thought I'd try to kick-"

"Kick her legs out from under her? No way. Did it work?" Lilly asked, excited.

I smiled, "Yeah, I slid my legs with all my force to make sure I could do it and it worked, it was awesome. So of course that distracted her friends from holding me down and they walked over to her, to see if she was ok. Since I was free, I got up and ran out of the building to my car."

"Nice job Miley, I like that quick thinking of yours." Lilly smiled.

"Thanks, I just wanted to get out of there though, cause my eye was stinging so much, well it still is, but hopefully it won't swell."

"Well if you ice it right away, then it shouldn't swell. At least that's what I've heard." Lilly said, as I put the ice back on my throbbing eye.

"Yeah that's right. Gosh, I don't know how I can go to school tomorrow and face her again though. I mean she probably only got bruised from falling on the floor. But I got a good shiner from this little fight...wait a minute, what did you say after I took the ice off?" I smiled, getting an idea.

"Hmm...after I saw the growing bruise I said...oh, that now would be the time for a hug. Why?"

"Hang on just one minute, I'll be right back." I smiled, then slid out from beneath my laptop and set it on my bed.

"Oh no, I know where you're going with this. Miles wait, come on..." Lilly said, but I just ignored her and walked out of my room and shut my door again and continued on towards my destination.

I walked downstairs and dad was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I walked over and sat next to him, then leaned my head on his shoulder. "Hey daddy, how are ya?"

"Oh I'm fine...wait a minute, what about you? How's your eye doing?" He asked and turned to look at me, only to find me covering it with the icepack.

"It's fine, it's sore and getting bruised of course, but the ice will help. Listen, I have a question though."

"Well alright then let's hear it."

"K, well since you and Jackson suddenly decided to tag along too, therefor I'm not on my own anymore, could you at least do me another favor? Like for my birthday?"

"You wanna leave sooner, don't you?" He said, in a monotone voice and stared at me.

"What? How in the world could you guess something like that?" I'm sure glad Jackson was in a class right now. So I wouldn't have to hear any of his yelling protests if he had some.

"Well it's not that hard. I mean with a bruise like that, I'm guessing you don't wanna go back so soon."

"Fine, you're right I don't. Especially with the way I...well I'll just put it this way...the way Amber fell on the ground. Yeah I don't want to go back to school so soon." I told him and took the ice off again, to give it a little break.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Miley." He said, looking at the bruise. "You know you'll have to face her again sooner or later though."

"Daddy I know, but plane tickets from just a few days away, compared to tomorrow, aren't that much more expensive."

He sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. Well you're in luck actually, cause I haven't gotten around to buying them yet. So if it really means that much to you, then we'll go." He smiled and I hugged him.

"Thanks dad. Well I gotta go, I'm still talking to Lilly."

"What? You mean she's been waiting too?"

"Gotta go bye." I said and then quickly ran up the stairs.

Once in my room, I sat back on my bed and saw Lilly fiddling with some things on her dresser, further back. "Hey Lil, I'm back!" I partly shouted. She looked up and ran over and then sat in her rolling chair and rolled over to her laptop.

"Miley, please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did." She said to me, looking right into the camera and at me.

"Uh that depends, what do you think I just did?" I smiled innocently.

"Ha, let me guess, you just got your dad to say yes for tomorrow instead of friday."

"And how'd you guess that?"

"Well you said yourself that you didn't want to go back to school so soon. So of course I knew you were thinking something like that. Why do you think I was yelling at you to come back?"

"Alright fine, I did. But can I help it if I'm...oh what's the word?" I looked up in wonder.

Suddenly Lilly went off, "Irrasistable, funny, cute, puppy dog face to die fo-"

I regretfully cut her off. "Lilly, Lil-Lilly, I said word. But I certainly feel flattered now. And it sounds like you've got a lot covered." I smirked, then winked at the camera with my good eye. "Anything else you wanna tell me?" I said, as I put ice on my eye again.

"Whoa, n-no I was just rambling off some words for ya. Cause well...you asked for some." She said, starting to blush.

"Mhm, sure. What about the way you said them, slowly and with a dazed look? Got an excuse for that one?"

"Well I-I was just trying to act out how you might see any other person telling you that stuff and...oh fuck it, just forget it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's ok Lil, I was just messing with ya. Sorry though, I'll forget it."

Her blushed cheeks started to lighten up and she stopped breathing heavy "Yeah ok thanks, real nice payback."

"Oh ha, yeah true. Ok, so we've both put each other on the spot now and we're even...sort of." I chuckled. "Anywho, my dad agreed to leave tomorrow. So we're gonna leave sometime in the morning."

"You know Miles, you're gonna have to face Amber sooner or later. Like when you get back."

"Gosh, that's what my dad said too and you keep saying stuff that I say and you're a prankster like Jackson. Well a better one anyway. Could you possibly know us any better?" I said and laid back a little. Simply blown away thinking about this again.

"Yeah that is kinda weird when you think about it. Although what I just said is only logical. Like anyone would say that you'd have to face a bully sooner or later. It's not really a rare saying, but yeah it's interesting how I do mirror a lot of what your family says. I can't wait to meet them now."

* * *

**A/N: K there's that one. Oh and I thought I'd give Miley and Lilly a little 'moment'. You know, so they can really get to know each other, I hope I did it well and let me know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nice reviews, thanks a lot! Alright and after lot's of Miley's POV, get ready for Lilly's, for awhile. Hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

"Mhm, bet you can't." I mumbled.

"What?"

"It's just that I was finally gonna go on a trip of my own and spend time with an incredible friend. But Jackson decided to open his big mouth and ruin it all. Yes I said it, you're not just a best friend, you're incredible." I smiled.

"Aw, thanks Miles, that's so sweet. We only saw each other in person for a few hours and look at us now, we're already becoming sapy and cheesy."

"Yeah we are..." Suddenly a few knocks came on my door, I turned around to talk at it. "Come in, but you better not be Jackson."

My door opened just a few inches and a piece of paper was sliding in the small open space. "Do you want this ticket or not?" Came the sound of my dad's voice, then he opened the door all the way, holding the paper and handed to me.

"Hey daddy! Thank you so much."

"I just bought them and printed these digital tickets that they do these days. So there's your copy."

"Oh dad, this is Lilly, and Lilly this is my dad, Robbie Ray."

"Hi Lilly, nice to finally meet you. When Miley isn't on here, she only talks about you. So you must be pretty special to her." He smiled and talked to quickly, I didn't know how to stop him.

"Daad, she's not all I...well that's not what we're talking about right now."

I saw Lilly smiling really big. I could totally tell she was surpessing a laugh. I glared at the camera. She cleared her throat and spoke up. "Yeah, nice to meet you too Mr. S. Now you know who to look for at the airport. Yeah that's right, I'll pick you all up, so you don't have to worry about a car there or anything."

"Why thank you Lilly, that sounds real nice. I gotta go make dinner, but I'll see you tomorrow evening. Oh our flight arrives at 8:30 by the way."

I jumped in. "Ok I could have told her, but thank you. Now just go make dinner please big guy."

"Well alright then, see you two later." He said and then left.

"Ugh, sorry but he lingers sometimes. Anyway it looks like I got my ticket and we get there at 8:30."

Lilly laughed, "It's ok Miles, he seems like a nice guy." I smiled, then I tooke the ice off my eye again. Once Lilly gasped again, but just a litte this time, I had the weirdest thought after I did that. I bet she was thinking that she wished she could kiss it better. Ha, only in your dreams Stewart. "Ouch Miles, I hate to say it but it looks worse now, which is gonna happen of course. Big bruises like that usually look worse before they heal more. Gosh I wish I could just kiss it better though." Suddenly she put a hand over her mouth in a flash.

My eyes widened, ok now this was just creepy. "Wait a minute, what was that?"

"She slowly took her hand down. "I wish I could just beat the shit out of Amber?"

"Oh no, that wasn't-"

"Yeah I know, you heard me the first time though."

"Ok, this is just weird that we even think the same sometimes too."

"You mean you even thought that I-"

"Uh yeah, fine I admit it, I was hoping you'd say that once you saw my bruise again."

"Wow, guess you were right..."

A few seconds of an awkward silence fell between us. Damn, I hate awkward silences. "But did you-"

"Oh sorry, my mom's knocking on my door, I'm late for dinner. But I'll just text you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good. See ya."

"Cool, bye Miles." She said and ended the call.

I set my laptop aside and laid back on my bed and stared up at the cealing. What the hell was that? There was that feeling again and apparently it went two ways, considering what Lilly just said and how we both looked during the silence, slightly shocked. Oh well, I shrugged it off, hoping to get rid of it and went to finish today's homework real quick. Yeah that was a good distraction.

Lilly's POV

I sat back in my chair for a few seconds. Those thoughts that Miley admitted, did she really mean what she actually was feeling? It sure sounded like it, but I don't know for sure, so I gotta shrug it off and just go eat dinner. Hopefully that would distract me, I knew mom's knocks were distracting. "Alright, alright I'm on my way mom."

"Thank you dear. And please don't make me knock that much again."

"Sorry I was just...I just finished talking to Miley." I told her as I dropped my mini stair case down and walked down it. "Turns out she's coming tomorrow with her dad and brother again, but they're staying at a hotel again. So Miley is still staying up here with me." I smiled at her.

"Oh, ok then. Although I might like to meet her other family if I get the chance."

"Yeah sure mom, that would be fine." I said and started serving myself dinner. "I'll pick them up at the airport tomorrow. They get in at 8:30."

"Oh alright, well I'm sure I'll meet Miley when she get's here. Well hurry up with dinner Lilly, so you can hurry and finish your homework. You don't want to go to bed late again."

"Yeah, yeah I know mother. Thanks for dinner." I smiled and started eating.

Soon enough it was the evening of the next day and I was driving up to the airport. I parked in the lot and waited near the one entrance of stairs, that they were gonna walk down in a few minutes. Now I was just really nervous and thought a bit about earlier today.

Although I knew when Miley was going to have another layover, but I was in the middle of class. But I didn't care if I texted anyway, as we were in the middle of watching a really boring video. I brought my phone out of my pocket a few times and even got it ready to text a few times. But I was hesitating too much and nervous for some reason. Probably cause I didn't know what to say. So I just decided to leave it alone and wait until I actually saw her.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as I saw a crowd of people walking down. Cool, this must be her flight, considering that the rest of the airport was also deserted. Ok, just look for curly brown hair. As I thought, I stared at the stairs and watched more people walk down, then I saw someone walk down with flip flops on. I scanned my eyes up further and further to find short, shorts? Didn't they realize that it's cold in nov... "Holy shit it's Miley!" I said, louder then I intended, but luckily everyone was headed to the bag claim, so I went unnoticed. _Hot damn! _She has fine legs. I thought this time, then quickly pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against and walked toward her.

"Lilly, hey!" She jumped the last step and hugged me. Oh god this was wonderful and more close then the first one, although very brief again as she pulled away to tell me something. "My dad and brother are still here, don't worry, they just had to stop and use the restroom, so they told me to go ahead."

"Ok, but Miley are you crazy? Did you forget about the weather here?" I chuckled.

"Yeah about that, I sort of did, but then my dad reminded me. But I just threw this on this morning cause I was running late. Other then that, I packed warmer things."

"Ok cool, glad to hear that. Oh and it looks like the bags still haven't started coming yet. So let's just wait for the guys to come and get them." I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"Well there aren't that many, but excellent point." She smiled and we both laughed. I love making her smile. Her smile is so cute.

We leaned back against the wall and waited a minute. "Gosh Miles, it's so good to see you again. I gotta say you look great in person."

"Well with my black eye, not so much though."

"Hey I don't care about that, you still look beautiful." I told her softly, my heart beating fast.

"Wow uh, th-thanks Lil. Well some good news is that the stinging has gone down quite a bit...Oh hey, why didn't you text me?" She quickly changed the topic.

"Yeah I realized when you were gonna stop, but I was uh in the middle of class, so sorry about that."

"Oh, no worries. We're together now though and that's what matters." Miley smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, it does." I smiled happily at the sudden contact. Then saw her dad and brother walking downstairs. "Oh look, there they are." I pointed to the stairs and Miley saw them.

"Hey daddy, Lilly and I were wondering..." Suddenly the big conveyor belt system started up, moving the bags through. "Wow, perfect timing. Anywho, we were wondering if you guys could grab our bags for us? Thanks a lot and we'll just be over here." Miley said quickly, without letting him have a word in.

"Fine then and we'll just be over here. But you better not push it like that next time young lady." Robbie said and then walked away.

We found some chairs, just next to where we were standing. "Wow Miley, you worked that really well I'm impressed."

"Thanks, well I do have my moments." She smiled. It seemed like she hasn't stopped smiling ever since she got here. Now that really made me happy too.

"Ha, that's cool. Oh they're coming back here with the bags. Follow me and I'll show you where my car is in the parking lot. I got a pretty close space."

"K cool." Miley looked behind her and at her dad. "Hey, follow us to Lilly's car, she says it's close." As we walked to my car, Miley started talking. "So Lil, what kind of car do you have?" She asked, right by my side now.

"See for yourself." I smiled.

"Wow, that was fast."

"I told you I was close. And it's a Ford Mustang, just a couple years old. The top is up tonight, but I normally like it down."

"This is awesome, and I'm lovin this bright red. Wait did you say the top goes up and down? So does mine. I mean I just have a little BMW Bug. But I love to just jump right in it too. This is so cool, how'd you-"

"Excuse me ladies, I hope we're not interupting, but Lilly would you mind opening the trunk?"

"Oh the suitcases right, sorry Mr. S." I said, as I unlocked the car and opened the trunk for them. They put the three inside and then we all got in the car. "Well it's not that far of a drive to my house, or to the hotel, only about 5 minutes. And I'll drop you two off first." I said to Robbie and Jackson, who were sitting in the back and Miley sat in the front with me.

"Why thank you Lilly." Robbie said.

Right after that, I heard Jackson's voice jump in. "Oh sure, but this is just the beginning. She sounds nice at first, but it's all just a mask, an illusion and before you know it she'll come after-"

"Jackson shut up." Miley told him.

"Paranoid much?" Miley and I said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed briefly.

"Oh dad, I thought of what I could do while Lilly goes to school, why don't I just go with her? I mean I wouldn't do homework or anything, but just be there as a visitor. How does that sound?"

"Sounds ok with me and how about you Lilly?"

"Yeah Miles, that's a great idea. I never would have thought of that. Then we can both do our homework when we get home."

"Even better." She winked. Although it was dark and I could hardly see her face, when I quickly glanced at her, I still noticed.

"Ok and here's the hotel," I said as I pulled to a stop in front. "It's only a few streets over and kind of within walking distance to my house. Oh just take this..." I got a small piece of paper out of my purse and a pen, then quickly scribbled my address on it and handed it to Robbie. "That's my address, so if you ever feel like walking, then you can come over anytime after 3, that's when we get out of school."

"Well cool, good to know, thanks again Lilly. See you two later."

"No problem, bye."

"Yeah bye guys." We both waved and then I drove a few more blocks to my house. "Thanks Lil, looks like you've got a really nice house." Miley said as she got he suitcase out of the trunk of my car.

"Oh thanks. Well it's not really mine, but yeah..." I looked at her and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah well let's go inside, you must be real cold by now."

"Uh huh, lil bit." She said sarcastically. Then we walked inside, my mom wasn't around, I'm guessing she must be in her room. Oh well I'll get her later.

* * *

**A/N: Oh and I bet several of you are wondering about Oliver in this story, well if not, at least there was one reviewer who specified. The answer is no he's not. Sorry but that's what AU means. And in this case, no Oliver. But in the next chapter, get ready for lot's of Liley! Review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it is now, I'm sure what you've all been waiting for, the start of Liley and more to come. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

"K come here, we just walk this little flight of stairs, then in the middle of the hallway is the entrance to my room." I pointed up and pulled on a little rope. I pulled it down all the way, to reveal a little staircase. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Hell yeah, that's awesome. You can't even tell that would be a room up there." She said, her face in awe."

"Thanks, although the staircase is a little steep, but still manageable and short too. Ok I'll go up first so I can turn on the light and you can hand your suitcase up to me."

"Alright sounds good." Miley agreed.

Then I jogged up the mini stairs, turned the light on and told Miley to start holding her suitcase up. It was small enough to fit through the entry and she held the bottom every step she took as well. Then once she was in, I pulled on one of the steps and the door folded shut. "Well this is it." I told her.

"This is it? Lilly this is amazing, it's like the length of the whole house, it's huge."

"Yeah I told you it was pretty big."

"I know I saw it, but it's even cooler in person. Oh and that skylight's awesome." Miley said, looking straight up. "How'd you manage to figure out on what to do with all this space?"

"Well like I said, I fixed it up to be my own space. And as you can see that wall near the back, my mom helped me build it and behind it is my bed and stuff. So that's my little bedroom."

"With no door?" Miley chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well it's just on the very end and I figure what the hell? It's just my bed, what could happen? That and we just got tired."

"Right and what about that couch? How did you manage that?"

"Oh, looks funny huh, having a couch in an attic." I said, as Miley sat down. "Well we found it in the basement a few years ago and it's thin enough to be pushed through the door way. But since the red color doesn't really match the front living room downstairs, my mom asked me if I wanted it up here. So of course I took it. And I like the fact that it's one of those long ones too."

"Awesome, and you even put carpet in here?"

"No it was already up here, but it's pretty nice carpet." I said, sitting next to Miley.

"Cool." Just then I heard a knock.

"Oh that's probably my mom." I walked over to my door, knelt down and pushed it open a little. "Yeah mom?"

"Hey I saw that your car was back. So can I meet Miley?"

Before I was about to ask Miley to come over, she was already walking up to my side. I pushed the door open more. "Hi Mrs. T. I'm Miley."

"I've heard a lot about you Miley. You two sound like you'll have a lot of fun. And I just recently heard you were punched and-"

"Mom, that's not a good conversation starter. To notice someones black eye and tell them about it? Yeah real nice. We'll be up here the rest of the night." I said and then started to pull the door shut.

"I could hardly see it, I was just asking. Alright, good night girls." She said, just as the door closed.

"Ugh, sorry about that, I didn't think she would mention your eye." I said to Miley, then we resumed our previous places on the couch.

"Don't worry about it. But she also said she could hardly see it, is that true?" Miley wondered.

"Well I still can, but yeah it is less more noticeable since it's closer in the corner and next to your nose."

"I guess that's a good thing then. Although...remember what you said the other day?" I smiled and looked down at my lap. I knew exactly what she was talking about. And still making fun of me for it. "That might not be so easy to do, now that it's in a hard place to..." She hesitated, so I finished for her.

"Kiss?" We both laughed nervously, then I suddenly thought of something. It was an impulse, so I acted on it. "Well it's not a total loss, there are ways to move just right."

"Oh really? Like how?" Miley asked, intrigued, yet in a going along with it sort of way.

"I mean sure it would be easier if it were on the other side of your eye, but since it's not just uh, just move your face closer. And..." I hesitated as Miley leaned her face in, closer to mine.

"And then what?" She helped me out.

"Oh, then I'll just lean in and..." I started to say, but stopped as my actions were now speaking for me. I leaned in slowly. Our faces were the closest that I never imagined they'd be. I closed my eyes when I grazed my lips over her soft skin. The soft skin just on the side of her nose. It felt like things were in slow motion. Come to think of it, it all was cause I was purposely slowing the soft kiss, simply holding my lips on her tender bruise for several seconds. I decided it was time to snap into things, so I gently pulled away. I noticed Miley's eyes were closed too. I cleared my throat. "Th-there you go Miles."

"Thanks Lilly, that was...sweet." She said softly, as she opened her eyes, a little wide this time. It was then that I realized I had barely pulled away from her eye. And I was still hovering right next to her face, our noses almost touching. Then Miley started leaning forward?! I couldn't think of what might happen next, I was too surprised, too surprised that I just blew it.

"I-it didn't hurt then?" Damn Truscott! What's wrong with you?

"No..." Miley said, turning away and looking forward. "No not at all, thanks for being gentle." She told me, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Ugh, I felt horrible now.

"No problem. Anyway, I thought you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch if that's ok? And I've got some blankets and pillows up here, for you too."

"Sure, that sounds just fine, from what I've been sitting on so far, it's comfortable thanks."

Oh great, I felt a huge gap of awkwardness between us now. "Ok well uh, I don't have a bathroom up here obviously, but when you open the door and walk downstairs, it's the door right next to you. So you can go get ready first if you want."

"Oh ok, thanks." Miley said and quickly grabbed a pair of pajamas, then walked down to the bathroom. About a minute later, she was walking back up. "Ok, finished." She replied, then I walked down next, as she was closing her suitcase, which she had now slid next to the couch.

Gosh, I feel like such a jerk and an idiot at the same time, I thought while quickly changing. Although I don't think it's too late to fix it. Yeah, I can still fix it at the opportune moment. Then I started walking upstairs and saw Miley with her head leaning back on the couch. "Hey, I'm back."

"So do you have a blanket and pillow?" She jumped right to the point.

"Oh, right." I went over to some shelves and got some for her. Then walked back over. "Here ya go, don't worry they're clean."

"Ok, thanks. Well school's tomorrow, so we should probably get to bed, it's almost 10." Miley sighed, as she took the blanket and the pillow from me.

"Uh yeah ok," I walked back over to my room and turned back around once I got to the doorway. There was a light switch at the entrance and I put one in back here as well. "Night Miles."

"Mhm, night Lil." She mumbled. Just before I turned the light off, I saw her pull the blanket over herself and get situated.

I turned it off then walked over to my bed, slipped into the covers and turned around. But after a few minutes with my eyes closed, I still felt wide awake. Another minute went by, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but get up and check if Miley was still awake, no doubt she was from what just happened...or almost happened. Then you decided to _think_ and that screwed things up Truscott.

I didn't turn on the light, but quietly stepped out into the room. Luckily the moon was illuminating through the skylight, so I could see a little and see that Miley was still moving. "Hey Miley, are you asleep?" Wow was that question forever dumb.

She stopped moving and leaned up on her elbow. "Um, if I was then I wouldn't be anymore by you asking me that. But no, I wasn't asleep and why are you whispering? I thought you said this place was practically sound proof."

"Oh yeah, it's just a habit at night I guess. Anyway, can I fix something?"

"What do you mean? Why'd you wake me up just to fix something? If you're talking about my eye, it has to heal on its own, besides you already...kissed it. So what now?" She sighed and leaned back.

I walked right up to the couch, right next to her face and knelt down. She turned to look at me, obviously wondering why I was so close to her again. Now this time I whispered on purpose. "I'm talking about earlier, just after the little kiss I gave your bruise and I think we both know what was gonna happen next, but I was just nervous, which hardly ever happens with me. Anyway, now I'm tossing and turning and can't sleep, because I ruined this..." I finished my sentence by simply leaning down and giving her a small peck on the lips. Then I pulled away and spoke again. "I-I dunno if you wanted more to happen before, but uh I just thought I'd try that out. So was it ok?"

Miley looked at me for several seconds, blinking in awe and confusion. Now that I was still inches from her face, she had an advantage and knew what it was. So after she thought for a few seconds, she put her hand on the back of my neck and gently pulled me back down to kiss her, longer this time. I gladly went down as I felt her hand pull me, but she still kept it there to feel comfortable that I wouldn't leave her.

This kiss became a little faster and heated up, to where our mouths opened a little. We soon needed air and took the least amount of space that we needed, by just resting our foreheads on each others. "Yeah, that was better then ok." Miley said, as a big smile broke out on her face.

"Oh boy it sure was wasn't it. Well let's just figure out what this means later, alright?"

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and gave me a quick kiss.

Just then I thought of something that I should have thought of earlier. I leaned back on my knees, "You know Miles, I uh...I have a double bed, so if you want-"

She suddenly stood up and pulled me up with her. "What are we waiting around here for? We better get some sleep now." She kissed my cheek, then pulled me in my room with her. I have to admit, I love her when she's so forward like this.

* * *

**A/N: Now get ready for the start of more drama next chapter. Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the drama, well the start of it. At least that's what I'm aiming for, as well as hoping you all like it and please review....

* * *

**

Now I slept more peacefully and I could tell that Miley could since she wasn't turning around and having a hard time getting situated. That and the fact that she put her arm on my waist made it clear that we were both really cool with each other now and would talk more in the morning. And wouldn't you know it, the morning came too soon.

I hit my alarm, causing it to fall off my nightstand, but at least it shut off. "Sorry Miles, but we gotta get up now." I told her in a sleepy voice, then turned over to my other side to face her. Only to find her looking back at me, clearly awake from the alarm now.

"Yeah I can see that, but what'd you do that to your clock for? You didn't have to break the thing."

"Oh don't worry," I leaned back over and picked it up. "It's pretty hard core. My mom knows I always knock my alarms clocks off the table, cause they startle me when I wake up, so she got me one that won't break so easily." I chuckled and set it back on my nightstand. "It's kind of a regular thing, it goes off in the morning, I get frightened awake, hit it and it falls on the ground. Then when I get out of bed I put it back. Just so you know now."

"Alright, well thanks for letting me know that...different behavior. So now I won't keep wondering." She told me sarcastically.

"Ha ha, yeah I know I'm weird, but thank you so much for reminding me." I replied, sarcastically as well, then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before I scooted out of bed. "So how'd you sleep?"

"It was wonderful, thanks so much." She smiled, as she scooted out of the other side as well.

Then Miley came up to me, put her arms around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips. She rested her forehead against mine and smiled. "All that and you don't even kiss me? What are you waiting for?"

"I just wanted to take a sweet moment in." Miley said, then gave me a long and gentle kiss. Then she pulled away, with our foreheads resting on each others. "So what about us now? I've only been here one night and were already all over each other. Isn't this rushing it?" Miley asked, a bit nervously.

"Well only if you think so. But if you think about it, we've been flirting like crazy for days, just over the web cam. I know neither of us admitted it then, but you know you can't deny it now."

She giggled. "You're right, I have to admit it now, that's true. But what about when I leave Lil? I've heard long distance relationships are hard to keep up. Plus, I'll be on the other end of the country."

"Miles, I already feel that we're strong together and going to get stronger. But let's talk about this later, let's just enjoy a little more of this before..." There were some knocks on my door, seconds before we could kiss and it startled us. "...that. Damn, what's she doing here already? We've got like another half hour before breakfast." I mumbled, as I walked over and pushed my door open. "Yes mom?"

"Sorry to bother you earlier than usual, but I got called into work early and I just made some breakfast. I have to go now, but breakfast is on the table."

"Are you serious? That's all you came up here for?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you hurry and get your pancakes before they're cold. And also to say goodbye Lillian. I'll see you tonight." Then with that, she walked away.

"Alright mom, thanks bye." Then I pulled my door shut. I turned around and Miley was standing right behind me. I slightly jumped. "Oh geez, Miles you scared me."

She didn't seem to care. "You know, you should appreciate your mother more." Miley simply shrugged.

"Yeah well, it's just early and we were interrupted." I tried to defend myself.

"I know. But what about those other times in the middle of the day, or at the end of the day we were on the web cam?"

"She was making me-"

"Yeah and of course it's annoying to have to go to sleep early, but in the end you know you want to thank her, cause she's only trying to help."

"I know, I know you're right. What's with the sudden talk anyway?"

"Sorry, I'm just saying to appreciate your mom all the time. She won't always be here 24/7."

"Did something happen-"

"You know if you lighten up a little too, maybe she won't call you Lillian so much." Miley smirked.

"Oh yeah, good point there," That was odd that she completely ignored that question, but I'll just let it go for now. "Alright, well I guess we'd better hurry and get ready then, if we want warm pancakes that is." I smiled, she smiled back.

"Cool sounds good." Miley said, then grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and ran back over to me. "I'll be right back." She gave me a quick kiss, opened the door and ran downstairs to the bathroom.

I just smirked as I watched her go. She was sure sneaky good, at getting her way. Then I got my clothes about a minute later and walked to my door, hearing her walk up. Yes, perfect timing. "You're real cute, you know that?" I told her sarcastically.

"Well besides this bad eye, yeah I know thanks, I try." She gave me a smug smirk.

"Uh huh, well I'll try to avoid that cute smile of yours, so you won't keep getting your way."

"Suurre, you try that." Miley nodded, then I turned around to leave. "Now hurry up Truscott!" Miley said and lightly pinched my butt. I gasped, jumped a little and turned around, "We've got some breakfast to eat." She smiled, I returned it. Then walked backward towards the stairs and down. I quickly changed and soon we were walking downstairs to the kitchen to eat.

"These are really good Lil, your mom's a good cook." Miley commented.

"Yeah, if you call putting some water and a few other things into a store bought pancake mixture, then I agree too." I laughed and so did Miley.

Soon after that, we grabbed our school bags and got in my car to drive to school. "So how far away do you live from your school?" Miley asked, as I was lowering the hood of the car and then pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh it's just a few blocks from here actually so we could walk, but I just like driving my car." I smirked.

"Wow, lazy much?" Miley laughed.

"Hey you drive your car to school." I tried to defend myself.

"Yeah, but it's further then a few blocks. Oh gosh, you get funnier by the minute." Miley sighed.

"Uh thanks...I think?" I just chuckled. "Ok whatever. Anyway, here we are." I said, as we drove into the school parking lot.

"Nice, I like it. Pretty big for a small town." Miley looked at the two story school and nodded. Then we started walking toward it.

"Ha funny, it's not that small you know. Like there's some tables outside, over there to the left, see?" I pointed over at one side of the building that had a bunch of tables with benches around them. And some were covered in the shade of several surrounding trees. "So we can eat outside instead of the crammed cafeteria. Which I like to do, except I just like to sit against that big tree, away from the tables."

"Sounds nice, lets do that today then." Miley stated and we walked into the school.

In each class, I introduced her as a visitor for the week. Then lunch came soon enough. We went outside and sat under the tree. "Nice huh?"

"Yeah, but why are we out here in the winter? It's cold you know."

"I know, but I figure since we already dress warm then we won't have to deal with all that." I pointed to the windows of the inside cafeteria, which were visible from here.

"Oh yeah, good thinking."

We finished lunch quickly and had a few minutes to spare before class started again. "Oh Miles, I just remembered, I want to introduce you to someone. A friend of mine, he moved here last year. I was late that day, well that's not new for me, but anyway I showed him his classes on his first day, cause he kept getting lost. So we've been friends for awhile. Now I just gotta find him." I told her and walked through crowds of students, Miley stuck close to my side. "Oh perfect, right at his locker just like I thought."

He caught my eye as he closed his locker door. "Hey Lilly what's up?"

"Well I've got a best friend visiting, this is M-"

"Miley?!"

"Jake?!"

His voice went high. "Of all places-"

Miley cut him off. "Why are you in Tennessee?"

"You go-"

"No you go first, you better have a good explanation superstar." Miley said, with the final word.

"Shh! Fine, just be quiet about that." He said, shocked at the sudden mention of that word and looked around himself.

"And what's with that hair cut? You look like you just joined the army or something." Miley told him.

"Well the last time I grew it out too long, certain people kept calling me a girl, so excuse me for taking that to heart." He said sarcastically.

"Whoa, I said you act like one, but good point you did look like one too."

Then the bell rang. "I'll just talk to you after class ok? Bye." He said and then went the other way.

"Lilly I-I can't finish out the day, you go ahead. I'm gonna go...sit out there for awhile." Miley said and then ran back outside to the tree we were just sitting by.

"Miles wait! Miley!" I called, as I ran after her. Damn she's fast. Then I finally caught up to her. I heard some silent sniffing behind the tree. I rounded the tree and saw her sitting against it, resting her head on her knees. "Miley it's ok. Could you-?"

"No it's not, I left that jerk behind once and I don't need him showing up in my life again." She burst. "Sorry Lil, just get to class and I'll explain later." She told me quietly. But I ignored it and knelt down beside her.

"Listen Miley, I know you don't have to go back," I told her, as I started wiping away her tears for her. "But I'm not exactly known for getting good grades. So skipping the rest of the day wouldn't come as much of a surprise. It's ok, I can take the heat. I have before and I don't mind if it happens again. So I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." I smiled and put an arm around her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh mean cliff...eh not really. Yeah well that was hardly half of it, next is the mystery about Jake. Oh and my every day updates might not happen so often anymore, cause I have other stuff I've been busy with lately and need to get done...just FYI. Anywho, please review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Next chapter, now like I said not as fast, but shorter then weekly lol. And now you hear Jake's side of the story, I hope I wrote it well. Anyway I'm still going much further cause I still have lot's more idea's, although I don't think he'll last long, just threw some drama in ya know...

* * *

**

"Thanks Lilly, you're the best." Miley said and gave me a small hug. I sat all the way down next to her and made myself more comfortable. "Well, Jake's sort of a long story-"

"Are you sure you want to tell me yet? Or wait for him?"

"Ha, no way. The stupid superstar will just get it mixed up. Or lie for his benefit." Miley growled.

"Um ok, then could you explain it then I guess? Cause I got lost at...well pretty much from the beginning. Like why do you keep calling him a superstar, and what about his hair?"

"Oh boy, yeah you're gonna hear my side. Jake definitely won't tell it right. Ok, first of all let me ask you something. What's his last name?"

"Why, and wouldn't you know too?"

"Yeah, yeah but I wanna start the story off with his name. So which one is it?"

"Well it's Riley. But what do you mean which one?"

"Ha that's a dumb one, considering that it starts out sounding like Ryan. Why am I not surprised." Miley said, pretty much talking to herself. "Oh sorry Lil, just thinking out loud. Anyway, now imagine that kid with longer blonde hair and the last name Ryan."

Miley smiled as I thought for a few seconds. And it was such a fake smile, but anyone could tell that cause she was just mad now. "Wait you mean that, that superstar Jake Ryan, from that one TV series that tanked after just a few years? Oh, but he was also in a few movies too."

"Yeah, yeah I get it, Jake Ryan was in all that stuff. And that Riley kid in there, he just changed his last name, moved to a different state...cut his hair and bam! It's a whole new life. Now the question is why though? Dang, I guess I have too talk to him again and ask."

"Wow, I can't believe that all this time I've had a TV star for a friend. Although I have to admit, I knew that zombie thing wasn't going so well. But he did better in those movies."

"Please tell me you didn't think he was cute." Miley gave me a small glare.

"What? Oh no I didn't, I was just saying his acting was ok. But no way, I've never really been into guys. I don't know why, they just don't attract me." I shrugged and that seemed to put her at ease. "But what about that little feud you had back in the hall?"

"He lived in Malibu a couple years ago and seeing him now, especially when I wanted to forget him and especially when he hurt me then, just got me going and angry."

"Wow, well care to tell me what it was that happened?" I asked softly.

"Well to uh, to sum it up, he's the reason I don't like guys."

"No way, you didn't." I said, with shock.

"Yeah _unfortunately _I did, I dated the jerk for a little bit. It was about two years ago. We were soft more's and he was filming his show at the same time." She sighed.

"How did you meet him anyway?"

"Well I was shopping at a store in the mall and bumped into a guy wearing a hat and sunglasses. It obviously didn't work against me, since I said his name. So he told me to be quiet and walked me out of the store and around to a wall, not very visible to anyone. He said he was there because he just wanted to try shopping on his own. I just said, whatever and tried walking away. Then he pulled me back and asked why I hadn't screamed or stayed by his side. Well I'm not a big fan of his or his show. So I tried to walk away again, but he was just impressed by the type of personality he's never seen before. My personality, who doesn't like big superstars with big ego's, like him. So he asked if we could hang out later and gave me his number. I thought about it for awhile, then texted him and we ended up dating for a few months."

"Wow, that's an interesting way to meet. So what'd he do to you after that?" I asked, intrigued now.

"Well just has summer was about to start, there was a softmore party at the beach. I live right next to it. Jake decided to take me and that's when I was a little popular and most of the kids at my school had gotten used to him after awhile of us dating. So we went and some idiot brought drinks. It was out at the beach, so there wasn't any adult supervision."

"Oh dang, that's pretty young for underage drinking. I mean at our age it's sort of ok, but 16? I mean kids are just starting to drive." I commented.

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. Anyway, once he saw the beer and other alcohol, he became curious and asked me if I wanted any. Of course I told him no, cause I didn't want too and reminded him that we were only 16. Well him being the idiot he still is, he just walked over, got a cup full, brought it back and took a sip. He said it tasted really weird, but kinda cool at the same time. So a minute later he drank some more and then finished the whole plastic cup of beer. I was annoyed and told him that's enough, but he went back to the table they had set up, for more. This time he came back with some whiskey. He was pissing me off by then."

"So why didn't you just dump him right then?" I asked.

"Oh I was about to blow him off after he suddenly downed the second cup of whiskey. But then grabbed on to me and told me to stay. Well I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his car and pushed him into the passenger seat. After a few blocks of driving, I told him he was going home, which he certainly deserved. But he said no of course, cause he didn't want to get caught. Then before I slowed down, to the turn for his street to his house, he lazily grabbed the wheel and turned the other way. Then I screamed at him, as we headed right for a solid metal telephone post."

"Oh my god, what happened to you guys?" I asked, shocked now.

"Nothing happened to us luckily, but the front of his car got crunched. Which I also think he deserved." Miley chuckled.

"Yeah true. Hey I'm not defending him or anything, but isn't that a little much for just getting drunk? I mean being happy about the fact that his car got totaled?"

"Right, I forgot to mention one more detail. After I got into the car and almost put the keys in the ignition, Jake grabbed my hand and kissed me roughly, then pushed me back real hard and tried to take advantage of me. He got as far as lifting my shirt up halfway, but then I realized I had more strength and he didn't. See if I were drunk, I'm sure I would have no choice. But since I was stronger then him at the time, I punched him, pushed him off me, then buckled him into his seat."

"That jerk! I had no idea. Miley I'm so sorry. Oh let me guess, that's the reason you're not into guys."

"Exactly. And It's ok, I mean I knew something like that would happen around that time in my life anyway. Although I was hoping for a few years later, but I'm still glad I was prepared. Just punching him did the trick I guess, although it also helped that he was weak since he was drunk."

"Wait, is that why you-" I started asking, hesitantly. Then Miley cut me off.

"Yeah I don't normally cry like a baby over a small stinging, black eye. But I guess what happened two years ago, kinda left a scar. Sorry I didn't tell you before, I just couldn't bring myself to it at the time."

"It's ok, don't worry about it, I'm just really glad you told me now, thanks. So what happened to him?"

"Oh, well I called his parents from his phone and they picked us up right away. I told them that the brakes ran out and I told the same thing to my dad. I never said anything about the thing in the car with Jake. Ugh, which was really awful by the way, considering he had a lot of alcohol on his breath and still in his mouth. When I finally got home, I brushed my teeth for like an hour."

"Are you serious? Don't you think that was a little much?" I smiled.

"Yeah well I was real annoyed at the time and I'm a real germ freak sometimes."

"Well doesn't alcohol kill-"

"Well it was on Jake, so it was just disgusting."

"Ha alright, so did he get punished then?"

"Oh hell yeah. Let me think...oh, he was grounded for like a year. I think he was given permission to keep filming though, but no other fun. Then no car of his own until he could pay for one himself. And of course he had to pay for the after affects of the drinking, for the next few days and then I dumped him that night. And even though I didn't do anything, I was just trying to help and even was the victim at one point, I still got grounded for a few weeks. My dad said it was because I didn't leave the party right when I saw that they started drinking." Miley said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh that sucks, well a few weeks isn't that bad. And that sure sounds like he deserved it all. Gosh I didn't realize he was such a jerk. How can he be a good actor off screen, but not on it?" I laughed.

Miley laughed too. "I dunno, but what's still a mystery to me, is why is he in Tennessee, under a different name, and with really short hair? I mean did he honestly think that would fool anybody? Well I guess he has so far, you included." Miley looked at me, then stifled her laugh before it came out, as she saw me glare.

"Ha ha, I know that thank you. But you have to admit, that is kind of convincing. I mean if you've never met the guy in person before. But since you had been around him for along time, of course you'd recognize him right away."

"Yeah true," Miley sighed and then stood up, I did as well. "Well he said he wants to talk more after class, but I don't think I can do that so soon. Can we just hang some where else until school's over?" She sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ugh, why do I cave so easily? Cause you're just too cute I guess." We both laughed. "Alright, we can walk around the mall or go catch a movie, or both."

"Cool, thanks Lil." Miley said, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Uh, don't you...?"

"Yeah I want to keep it a secret, but we're behind a big tree and it was just your cheek." Miley chuckled.

"True, ok let's go." I said, then took her hand and we walked to my car. Once we were there and we both hopped inside, I noticed Miley sitting still and looking distant. "Miles what's wrong?" I asked, still leaving the car parked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind now you know," Miley swallowed hard. "A lot of un answered questions and my past, my painful past..." She cleared her throat hard and spoke as if she were holding back. "Just walked up to me today." Miley sighed deeply and looked out her side of the car. I couldn't see her face, but I caught a glimpse of her fist, pressing onto her lips.

I put a hand on her shoulder and slowly slid it behind her neck. When my arm was all the way around her shoulder, she got the idea and turned back around and into me. I hugged her as she began to softly cry again. "Miles it's ok, remember what I said? If you need to cry, then cry. And don't worry, I'm right here and like I said, I'm not going anywhere." I assured her. As I soothed her and let her cry, I put the keys in the ignition a little, so I could push the button for the top to go back up and over us, then I rolled the windows up.

About a minute later, she went more silent and finally spoke up, yet still hugging me. "Th-thanks Lil, I really appreciate this. I-I appreciate you so much. B-but I just want you to know, th-this isn't me. I'm not a baby and I don't cry over everything."

"Yeah I know, but you've got a good reason, it's understandable."

"Thanks. It's just the flashbacks that I'm having now, now that I saw him again. They're just annoying and hurtful and I wish they'd go away." She said, then looked at me.

"I know, I still can't believe I was friends with him. But nevermind, you know what the rest of the day's about? Nothing. Just empty your mind and don't think of any of that stuff while we just have fun."

"Yeah that sounds nice, thanks Lilly you're the best." Miley smiled and gave me a small kiss, now that we had a little more privacy. "Good call on closing the top too."

"Sure, not that hard really and now we have more privacy." I said and leaned in for a longer kiss. Luckily the gears between us hardly took up any space. Then as soon as we needed air, we decided we should stop there. "Wow, so where do you want to go from here?" I asked her, out of breath. Then I put my head against her forehead.

"Well I'm just fine with where we're at, but I guess we could take it up a level. Either way it's fine with me." Miley smiled.

I leaned away a little. "Uh Miles, I was only talking about where we should _leave_ now. As in the mall or the movies?"

She leaned back on the seat. "Oh damn, now that was embarrassing. K the mall, let's just walk around there first." Miley sighed.

"Hey it's ok, you know I stumble all the time too and we may get there at some point anyway." I flirted. She winked back. "So the mall first?"

She chuckled. "Cool. Yeah let's hit the mall."

It was actually nice to walk around and forget about the drama for awhile, I could tell Miley was relaxed for awhile too. We got some coffee's at a Starbucks, in the mall's food court. Then walked around and sat on a bench somewhere in the middle of the mall.

"Well this was cool, so do you want to go see a movie now?"

"Oh I dunno..." Miley sighed.

"We've got time you know." I encouraged her and moved closer to her. "It'll suck your mind into it and out of here." I said, to create a better illusion.

Miley smirked out of amusement. "Yeah ok."

"Yes, that's my girl." I happily stood up and put out my hand to help her up. "Now let's do this!" I shouted, unintentionally. A couple people happened to be walking by at that moment. "What? I'm just happy. It happens. So keep on walking..." I said, as I pulled Miley up and then we walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter should come sooner. I've written more. Also depends on reviews...? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Mk then, chapter 10 and thanks for the reviews! Oh and I've got a slight movie SPOILER! So I just thought I'd give you a Warning in advance, to those who haven't seen it. I couldn't think of any other movie, except for this new one, _Valentines Day. _I saw it and liked it, I thought I'd add them talking about it. It's brief, about in the middle of the chp. and you'll probably recognize when it's coming, so if you don't want to read that part then don't. Other then that it's rather funny and with a good make out scene. So enjoy...

* * *

**

We were close to an entrance and once we walked out the doors, Miley started laughing. "Wow, now that was a good one Lil, gosh you're funny."

I smiled, happy at the fact that I made her laugh. "Thanks Miles, well it was like right there, so I just said what was on my mind." I simply said, as we walked to the car.

"I know I do that a lot..." I raised an eyebrow at her. "...just not in public." She laughed.

"Well why not? I mean what have you got to lose? All I did was put myself out there and at the most, humiliate myself, but I think that's what makes life fun. Oh here's the car." I smiled and then unlocked the doors.

"I have no idea how I got so lucky and ended up with someone as perfect and cool as you." Miley smiled, her head turned to me after we got in the car. "Now that you've seen my dark past, do you still want-"

"Miley I still want you, no matter what. But you know you're not supposed to be thinking about that right now." I told her sternly.

"Yeah sorry, it just floated back. Oh a movie, yeah that's what we're gonna do next."

"Exactly, that'll take your mind off everything. It always does with me, if you just focus on the movie, then let it take you away and don't think about your world, think about what's going on in the movie and in that world."

"Wow that was good...rehearsed?"

"Yeah maybe, did I rush it?"

"Nope, it was perfect and now I can't wait." Miley said softly, just before we leaned in for a long and soft kiss.

After we stopped briefly for air, we went right back to kissing each other. I could sense a certain hungry feeling coming from Miley and yurning more for me. I wonder if she could sense the same hunger I felt for her, cause we both opened our mouths more now. The kiss became hotter by the second. The next thing I knew, Miley's tongue was entering my mouth. I was thinking too much and didn't realize when she first started, but I gladly let her keep going. I wasn't sure what to do after that. I knew I wanted to be in her mouth now, so I felt her tongue actions and tried to mimic them. In the meantime, our tongues were moving against each others and the feeling and senses were like an explosion, unlike anything I've ever felt. Now I could sense and feel the hunger in her. The hunger she had for me, that felt like she had been hiding away. I tried to put the strong amount of passion that I had for her, into this as well.

Now besides leaning my hands in the middle of us for support, I needed comfort. I needed to feel more then just her lips now. As much as I hated breaking the bond, I wanted to get closer. So for a brief two seconds, I pulled away, swiftly moving my legs over the middle and the gear that separated us and squished next to Miley. Then resumed the lip lock. I could tell that she enjoyed that sudden action quite a bit, as she immediately ran her fingers through my hair and rubbed her back as I had been wanting to. Suddenly I felt pressure being lifted off my lips and Miley was slowly moving her tongue out of my mouth. I was curious at that action of hers, but kept contact on my own. But then she pulled away again.

"Lilly, Lil-Lilly...I think we'd better stop. I-I mean that was amazing, but let's take a breath and go catch a movie before school's out." Miley told me, out of breath.

I nodded in agreement, catching my breath as well. "Yeah good idea." I moved back over to my seat and started the car, then drove to the movies. "You know Miles, I just realized we haven't established a title yet."

"I know what we are, but I'm not into labels Lil." She sighed.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about girlfriends."

"What? Nope, we're just two chicks making out and skipping school for fun." Miley said sarcastically.

I laughed. "Miley."

She giggled. "Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend Lil."

"Cool." I said, as I parked the car in front of the theater. Then I gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks, now here we are." I smiled.

"So what are we seeing?" Miley asked, as we started walking towards the theater.

"Well I was thinking about that one that came out awhile ago, Valentines Day? A lot of celebs in it, and it's a sort of romantic, comedy, well somethin like that..."

"Oh yeah I've seen previews for that. Pfst, all I need is more drama right now, but I could go for some humor. So sure, let's go for it."

There was a show time just 10 minutes later when we got there, so we sat in the almost empty theater and talked a little. "Ok Miles, I checked the length of the movie and it should get out just before school's over. So we'll have time to get back and talk to Jake or we can just go back home, your choice." I said, as I grabbed some popcorn from the bag we bought to share.

"Let's go back to school, I think I'm ready thanks Lil." Miley took some popcorn too.

"Alright then, school it is. Oh cool, it's starting. The previews are the best."

"I know right." Miley agreed. Then we watched the movie in silence and intently.

When it was over and we started walking to the car, we went off about the movie. "Wow, I have to admit that was a lot better then I thought." I started.

"I thought so too. And that part when that kid was getting caught in the act, that was funny." Miley chuckled

"Yeah I know, oh and the two Taylor's being high school kids. That was awesome, especially since they were exactly what the news guy said 'ignorance to reality.' I'm so glad they weren't broken up."

"Oh yeah I didn't like the break ups too much, but the twists on those were different. And yeah, it was a really funny idea to put those two in the movie. Even the idea they're together in real life makes it funnier with them making out like they did in this." Miley laughed.

"Yeah, although some of those people were predictable once you think about it."

"But you have to admit that it had some interesting twists, especially at the end. Oh I loved the ending."

"Oh I know, the ending did surprise me actually, that was cool and the out takes were funny too." We laughed and got into my car.

Then we pulled into the school parking lot and a minute later, the bell rang. "Alright let's go." I unbuckled myself and then moved to turn off the car. Miley suddenly stopped my hand.

"Wait, I'm sorry but I'm just not ready." She said, only she wasn't looking at me, she had turned her head and was looking at the school doors. I looked over to see a confused Jake, looking around. "Well I would still like to know why he's here, but I just can't face the idiot. Not now at least, although I know I have to soon."

"Ok, it's fine. Do you want me to at least go tell him that for you? I mean he at least deserves to know that much."

"Sure that's fine, thanks."

"K, I'll be right back." I got out and walked a little until I reached Jake. He looked rather relieved to finally see me. Just wait, you won't feel so good in a minute, I thought.

"Gosh Lilly, where have you guys been? I've been looking everywhere...wait a minute, you skipped again didn't you Truscott?"

"Wow, you're fast for an idiot. But maybe that's because you aren't drinking anymore."

"That's it, I need too talk to Miley now." Jake noticed my car with Miley in it and started walking. I backed up and put a hand on his chest to push him back.

"No! She doesn't want to talk to you now Jake. She said she still wants to know some things, like why you're here, but she can't handle it so soon. I mean seeing you and then talking about it right away, I wouldn't be able to either."

He narrowed his eyes. "Alright, what did she tell you?"

"Hmm...let me just break it down, you drank too much and you almost went too far. Oh and I'm still confused about what your last name is, but I know that you were that TV superstar."

"Yeah, yeah alright fine you know it all. Well if she's still wondering about me, then be right out here tomorrow, 10 minutes before school starts."

"Fine. Gosh, I can't believe we were friends and I finally find out that its all been a lie."

"Look, I couldn't think of a way to tell you."

"Exactly, you can't think. Miley was right, you are an idiot." I said and then began to walk away.

"Oh come on Lilly, don't be like that."

"You've got other friends, try and whine to them you jerk." I shouted back, then I arrived back at the car and hopped in.

"I heard that last thing you shouted, that was a good one." Miley smiled.

"Yeah no problem. Well I told him you didn't want to talk now, that you told me a lot of stuff and that you are still wondering about him though. So he said to be here 10 minutes before school starts tomorrow, if you want to talk. Do you think you'll be ready then?"

"Yeah, after a fun day and another good night tonight, I know I will be."

"Ok cool, let's go home now." I said and then started the drive home. We both got out of the car and started walking to the door when I realized something. "Oh I forgot my backpack, here's the key you can go ahead."

"K cool,"

I jogged over and grabbed it out of the backseat and started walking back, noticing Miley fumbling with the keys. "Oh sorry, it's the smaller silver one." I told her, as I walked up the walkway.

"Oh ok. You know, so far my day has been great. Although besides running into him again, so the only thing that could make it worse is..." As Miley opened the door and took a step inside she stopped, noticing that something caught on her ankle.

I realized it too and could tell it was some clear string. As I walked closer it suddenly clicked and I knew what it was. I watched where the string went and could tell just by it gleaming in the sunlight, bit by bit. Then I looked up to see it go all the way to my roof. "Miley wait! Move!" I yelled and ran over as she kept moving her foot.

But it was too late, the moment her ankle hit the string it made the top snap and release a water balloon. It rolled off the roof and fell on her too soon before I could get to her. Once I stepped next to her, boy was she mad.

"...Jackson!" She shouted.

Out of nowhere, Jackson came running around from the side of my house. "Boo yah! I got you now...Miley." He said quietly. "Uh oh."

"Yeah that's right buddy!" I said. "You thought I was going in first huh? Well that's only one of many flaws to that prank. For instance what if my mom came home from work just now cause she needed something? Or some salesman might have dropped an ad off and he would have been the victim. Oh and another thing, it's a water balloon. Yet another childish mark you've made on yourself. Although I guess I have to admit that the set up wasn't that bad, I mean with the clear string and all. But a water balloon?"

"Yeah Jackson, you're better then that." Miley suddenly said. "Gosh and I really like this shirt."

"I know, it's a cute one." I flirted unconsciously, but Miley gave me a look, telling me to snap out of it.

Jackson didn't seem to notice. "Oh get over it Miles, it's just water, It'll dry. Plus I tried, you gotta give me that credit."

"I know you tried, but it was a pathetic attempt and the only credit I'm gonna give you is for the set up." I told him. "But remember, this is just day two, so feel free to attempt again." I said smugly.

"Oh you think you're so good? Well you could try too ya know."

"Alright then, a prank war is on." I put my hand out and Jackson shook it. "Good luck, you'll need it."

"Whatever, sure I will. See you around girls. Oh and don't get too...cuddly up there...together." Jackson said, with a smirk and started walking away.

Miley looked at me with shock. "Ok, what the hell was that? And I'm not talkin about the balloon. By the way, I'm getting kinda cold now."

"Oh yeah ok, let's go inside." As soon as we were inside, I ran to the little closet in the hall and grabbed a towel for Miley. "Here ya go, it looks like it's on just the top of your shoulders and your hair." Miley took it gladly and started whipping her arms and scrunching up her hair, with the towel.

"Damn, I can't believe him. Actually I can, cause it is Jackson, but why?"

"Well we both know it was meant for me, poorly thought out, but still and then you..." I chuckled.

"Lilly." Miley glared at me a little, while still scrunching her hair dry.

"Yeah ok, not helping."

"Exactly, cause we already knew that before, but I meant why would he say something like that? Do you think he knows about us?" Miley asked with worry.

* * *

**A/N: Soo, was it ok...?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope you like it and I hope some of those make out scenes are good :P Enjoy...

* * *

**

"Oh great, well how should I know, he's your brother why don't you ask him?"

"Well I'm kind of afraid to right now, I mean with the way he said it, it sounded like he might know."

"If he does you'd better find out. Just text him." I suggested.

"Oh good idea, here." Miley put the damp towel in my arms, as she got her cell phone from her pocket.

"No problem and don't mind me, I'll just put this away for you." I glared, as Miley typed away.

"Ok Lil, how's this?" She showed me what she was about to send. Just after she finished I read it aloud.

" 'What did u mean when u made that 'cuddly' comment?' That's not bad." I nodded my head.

"Does it need anything else, or is it simple enough?"

"No I think that's all the curiosity he caused to get us going, so that should work." I said and hit send for her.

"Ok cool." Then we walked up to my room, with our backpacks, sat on the couch and at just the right time. "Look perfect timing, he responded." Miley told me and held her phone out so we could both read.

_Ha I'm not stupid. I observed u 2. Insisting on staying at her house, in her room, can't get enough video chatting. Did I mention cuddly? Put it together...think!_

"Ugh! He's bugging the hell out of me. Are we really that obvious?" Miley asked me.

"Actually when I think about it, we did kind of flirt around him on camera and didn't even realize it. And agreed a lot, so he could probably tell. Especially from seeing each other again and how happy we were at the airport and in the car. Oh crap, he does know. Well tell him not to say anything."

Miley started typing some more. "Ok I'm sending this."

" 'Fine we get it, u know. Now could u please spare us and don't tell dad!' Yeah perfect." I hit send again. Just a half a minute later there was a response. Wow he's fast.

_Hm..and not see u in trouble and sent home? Sounds tempting, I'm enjoying my trip and I wanna milk it, I won't tell. I'll be on your side for once..Jackson out!_

"Guess that's it." Miley said and put her phone down. "Although it does sound comforting. I have too admit, I've never known him to be that nice before."

"Well this is kinda huge to find out, so I'm surprised he's gonna keep a secret just for us."

"Yeah, but sometimes he's odd with at surprises like that." Miley shrugged.

Then we both leaned in for a kiss. It was at the same time, like we read each others minds or didn't even think and just did it. This kiss started out heated right away and it was amazing. But as soon as we stopped for air, I decided it was time to stop.

"M-Miles, I don't think we should just yet."

"But Lilly, why? That was amazing." She pouted.

"I think we should do homework first, then we can reward ourselves." I smirked.

"Oh come on Lil that's not like you, that sounds like something I would do."

"Yeah I know, but I figure that we won't have anything to worry about later if we just do it real quick." I said, interlacing her fingers in mine. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright fine, I guess you have a good point." She sighed in defeat.

"Sweet..." I kissed her on the cheek, hopped off my couch and grabbed my backpack. "K let's do this."

When I sat down at my desk, I heard Miley do the same behind me. She picked up her backpack and set it next to me, then walked back to get an extra chair, that was sitting next to the couch. She set it next to me and sat down. "Alright, I'm ready." Miley whispered seductively in my ear.

I slightly shivered and started to let my guard down as she softly kissed my neck a few times, then my cheek and when she reached my lips, the kiss became hot right away. My eye's fluttered all the way shut. I don't know how she did it, but I melted as she wrapped her arms around my neck, then I ran my hands through her soft, curly hair. About a minute passed by until I snapped out of my trance.

Regretfully, but I knew I had too, I broke the kiss. "Ok M-Miles, Miles..." I tried to say, as she kept giving me small kisses, trying to rope me back in. "You, you gotta stop." She finally gave up and we leaned against each others forehead's. "When I said, let's do this, I didn't mean another make out. You know I meant homework. And now that we've established I melt too easily under your looks and touches, you've gotta stop, cause we need to do our homework." I tried to be serious.

She deeply sighed. "Well it was worth a try." Miley smirked as well.

"Yeah and it worked for a minute too, but don't think you can get away with it all the time." We both chuckled. "Ok, homework now."

A few hours of homework went by pretty easy. We each helped each other on different subjects when we got stuck. "Can we be finished for the day now Lil?" Miley pleaded.

"Yeah, I was about to suggest it actually." I smiled.

"Sweet!" Miley said happily, then closed her books and put them away, I did the same. Then she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. When I walked over, she grabbed my belt loop and pulled me down onto her lap. "So, where were we before we started our homework? When we were interrupted by...you." We both laughed, as she put her arms around my neck again.

I smiled, "About here..." Then I resumed the position of my hands in her hair.

We started the hot, open mouth kiss once again. It soon turned into our tongues twisting around each others or resting in one another's mouth. Time ticked away, our positions had changed in many different ways. The best and most comfortable one right now, we were lying next to each other and making it as open mouth as ever. Then I don't know when, but at some point my shirt was taken off of me. And now I was starting to get hungry. I tried to ignore the empty feeling in my stomach and focus on the amazing girl I had in front of me and the feelings I was having right now. But feeling hungry and around this time of day, it just occurred to me. Then just before I knocked myself out of the fantasy world in my head and brought myself back to the real world, it knocked on my door.

"Girls, I'm home from work." Came my mom's voice.

I knew I was about to hear that, but even still I gasped and flipped off the couch and onto the floor. "Shit, it's 6:30." I said, as I looked at the clock on my wall. I had to respond to my mother quickly. I got up and started walking to the door, but Miley called me.

"Lilly, your shirt." She said and grabbed it from where it was lying, on her legs then threw it to me. I caught it and thanked her as I quickly pulled it back on. Even though I was still wearing my bra, my mom would still wonder what was going on if I had forgot to put it back on.

I opened the door and there she stood. "Hey mom, it's great to see you. How was work?" I asked, as I smiled innocently.

"Oh pretty much the usual. How about you, how was school? Oh wait you wouldn't know because you weren't there today." She said strictly. "I got a call from the school again, Lillian. Can you please come down here and talk to me for a minute?"

"Alright mom, I'm on my way." She started walking away as I opened my door all the way. "I'll be back in a minute Miles." I sighed. Then started walking down, but Miley stopped me.

"Wait," Miley ran over to me and knelt down next to me, as I was only half way down. "...You ok?"

"Miles I told you that I've done this before and I can take what comes again. So I'm fine, no worries." I smiled.

"Alright, well I still feel bad though, but thanks Lil." She said and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"No problem, see ya in a minute." I told her and finished walking down. Once on the floor, I pushed my door closed. I didn't want Miley to have to hear whatever mom was going to say. Although I'm sure I would end up telling her most of it when I went back anyway.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom sitting at the dining room table. I sat across from her. "A reasonable explanation this time? Or have you run out?"

"Oh come on mom, ok I know I've skipped for no good reason in the past, but trust me, this time it's good and was worth it."

"Alright, I'm listening." She sighed.

"It was because I...well actually Miley...wait it was me. Ok let me just put it this way, Miley was hurt today, not physically, don't worry I would never let that happen. Anyway, she needed me, I mean my emotional support and since she didn't have to go there anyway, I left too and we just hung out at the mall and went to a movie. It took her mind off stuff and made her happy. And besides, it wasn't until after lunch, so I didn't miss the entire day, I went to a few classes. Oh, plus we finished our homework already."

She looked like she was in thought for a moment. I hoped the few positive things that I added, had helped. "Yeah you're right, you guys did make it to a few classes, which is better then nothing. And being there for Miley, for what ever reason, was a very nice thing. Well I was planning on grounding you for a long time, but you cut it back quite a bit. Even I have to admit that it was an actual reason this time and a good one. So you're just grounded for a week, well after Miley leaves that is. And you know what that means, no-"

"Yeah I know, no skateboarding, no movies, or computer, etc. Nothing but homework basically. But can I call Miley at least once a day?"

"Alright, I'll give you that. But you have to promise to go to school everyday."

"I promise, thanks so much mom." I got up and gave her a quick hug.

"Well I'm going to make dinner and it should be ready in about a half hour. So I'll call you two downstairs about that time."

"Cool, bye mom." I said and then ran back upstairs. As I reached the top, I saw my door closing. Apparently I was too quick for the eavesdropper to hide herself. I simply smirked, pulled my door back down, ran up and closed it and turned around to see Miley sitting on the couch. I walked over. "Ok, so you either just got back from the bathroom," I sat right next to her now. "Or you pulled the door shut, from having it open throughout the entire conversation I had with my mom." I said straight to her face, smirking. She blushed.

"I-I, ok maybe I had it open, but you don't have to think of it as eavesdropping, I like to think of it as filling myself in, to save you the trouble for later." She told me, putting on a huge smile.

"Oh very funny, although that is a good way to think of it as, but you heard the whole thing then?"

"Yeah, sorry but I was just curious and thanks for what you said too. Thanks for keeping it private and simple."

"Anytime, I mean I know it's a touchy subject, so I figure why does my mom have to know?" I shrugged.

"Yeah true. And hey, I didn't know you skateboard, that's real cool Lil." Miley suddenly said.

"Oh that, right, yeah there's a small local skate park that I go to after school most days. My skateboards are out in the garage."

"If you go after school, then why didn't we go today? I would have been able to avoid that lame prank from Jackson." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sorry, well I was having so much fun with you all day I guess I forgot. But how about we do it tomorrow? I mean I might as well do what I can before I have a week of nothing to do, besides getting to call you as my mom so kindly let me do that." I smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah that was real nice of her. You're right too, you should get the fun in that you can." Miley moved in to start kissing me, but I put a finger up.

"Question first, remember just before my mom got home, when we were in our own little world?" Miley nodded, with a curious look on her face. "Ok how did I end up with my shirt off? Cause I sure as hell don't remember it for some reason. Did you do something Miles?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me think..." She had a thoughtful look for a few seconds then smiled and chuckled, "...Actually, it was you Lil. Then you went to take off mine, but once I kissed your jaw line, just below your right ear, your arms went limp. I was a bit disappointed at first, even though I knew I could take it off myself, but then I realized I found your sweet spot!"

I blushed. "Oh great, that's not really fair you know. Considering I already fall for anything you want anyway."

"True, but I'm still happy about it." Miley said, seductively. Then kissed me below my right ear again. I moaned and shivered instantly.

"Whoa...f-feels sooo good." I gulped, as my eyes closed. Then several seconds later I realized she was beginning to seduce me again, so I snapped out of it. "M-Miles you can't do that all the time."

"Oh really? Seems like I could, judging by your reaction, which was priceless I might add." Miley smirked.

"Oh ha ha. Well I'm gonna figure out something on you one of these days. And now that we've established that. Let's think of what to say to Jake, tomorrow morning."

"Nah that's ok, I don't feel like rehearsing. I think winging it would be better."

"Alright, you can try that then and you know I'm not leavin your side." I told her.

"Yeah I know, thanks." She smiled and we started to kiss, which began heating up, until my mom knocked on my door.

"Oh sorry, dinner time." I said to Miley. "Yeah coming mom." I shouted, before she could say anything.

"It's fine, I'm hungry anyway."

"Yeah me too."

"Oh and I can get to know your mom better now." Miley pointed out, as we walked down my staircase and out of my room, then I closed the door.

"Good point, let's go." I said and we ran down the other set of stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is kind of getting to know each sort of thing, but dramatically so I hope it works and thanks for the reviews, glad some of you are still following...

* * *

**

"Hi Mrs. Truscott." Miley said to my mom.

"Hi Miley, nice to finally talk to you." Mom gave me a brief look. I rolled my eyes trying to say, I'm sorry, but she shrugged it off.

"Well this looks really good, thank you." She said, looking at the food set out on the table.

"No problem, just help yourself girls." She told us, as we all sat down and began serving ourselves the food.

"So Mrs. Truscott, what kind of job do you have?" Miley asked, as we started eating.

"Well I work for the state and it gives great pay and great benefits. It also happens to fit with Lilly's school schedule too. We both leave around the same time, then I get home in the evening. I mean even though it's about a half hour commute, it's still worth all this. The neighborhood we're in, where Lilly goes to school and our house."

"Wow, that's a long commute. It sure does look like it's worth it though, I mean I love your house by the way, it's really nice. And you're doing the rest just for Lilly?" Miley asked, which I was annoyed by.

"Yeah, when I think about it I guess I am." Mom smiled and ate her food.

"Well I'm sure Lilly appreciates it even though she hasn't said so. I know I do, just by lookin around, this place is great."

"Hello, I'm still in the room." I spoke up.

"Oh yeah I know, Lil." Miley looked at me. "So were you gonna say something to your mom?" I saw a hint of a smirk creep up on the corner of her mouth. She couldn't even keep a good poker face for two seconds.

I rolled my eyes at her, then turned to my mom. "Yes I am...Mom I also appreciate the work you do, even though I don't say it very often."

"Aw, I don't think you've ever told me that, thank you Lilly." She smiled and leaned over to give me a quick hug, while still sitting down. Once I pulled away I saw Miley smiling, as if in victory of something. What was up with that?

After that, different topics of conversation began, here and there, throughout the rest of the meal. Then Miley and I returned to my room. Light on, door shut, we sat on my couch, then I began to ask Miley questions.

"Alright Miles, what was up with you and my mom at dinner? Are you trying to be a suck up or something?" I wondered.

"Hey don't blame me for being curious about her job and complimenting the place."

"Oh ok, but what about making me say stuff? You practically read my mind about the fact that I never thank her, I just forget most of the time." I sort of thought out loud.

"I wasn't reading your mind, just thinking out loud about the long commute your mom has to take for work, there and back here and she does it mostly for you and it turns out I was right, so I thought you should tell her that you appreciate it sometime."

"Gosh you're manipulative, but I said I did didn't I? So it's all good."

"Well I don't know, did you mean it when you told her?" Miley asked.

"She's pretty happy, I guess I never realized how distant about that I've been." I said, looking up in thought, just then I realized something else about this. "Wait, this has something to do about the other day doesn't it? Remember when my mom first saw you and I was annoyed by what she said? Then you faced me with several things to say, like one thing was um...oh that she won't always be here for me 24/7."

"Yeah, the two subjects coincide of course. They sound the same don't they? I just don't want to see you being in a fight with your mom all the time." Miley sighed, then closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"That's nice Miles, thanks." I rubbed her arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah I just...it's just a headache." She told me, as she took her hand away and looked at me again.

"No, it's more then that isn't it?" I spoke softly. Then she scrunched her legs up on the couch and leaned her head on my shoulder. Then I held her hands in mine. I hesitated for a second, but said what was on my mind, "Miley, remember you told me last week that it's just you, your dad and your brother? Well can I ask you...why that is?"

Miley sighed deeply, yet still layed her head on my should. "Yeah, yeah you should know why my dad's single. When I was uh, I was 15...my mom died." She said simply, but I knew it couldn't have been that simple, she had to be hurting inside. "It was a hit and run. The other car got a little crunch on the hood. But it hit my mom's car hard enough, t-to make it spin into a metal telephone pole. She was just driving on her way home," Miley's breath hitched in her throat, but she continued what was left. "It was just a local road. So it was only the two cars. Then as soon as the driver of the other car saw it...saw it hit the pole, they s-stepped on the gas and sped away. And the only reason we know that, is because there was a witness, but they didn't catch the license plate. But when the ambulance arrived it was too late, mom was gone." Miley had already let tears fall silently at the word ambulance.

After she finished telling me, she broke down all the way. I let go of her hands and turned to hug her. She moved her head off my shoulder and grabbed me quickly, crying into my chest and muffled now.

"Miles I...I don't know what to say. I mean 15 is already a really hard age, especially to lose your mom like that. I really can't imagine...I'm just so sorry."

I tightened my grip as she was huddled into me. My eyes even began to brim with tears, they never fell, but I it was just real emotional for me. Then after a few minutes she calmed down, looked at me and spoke.

"I-I know I said I don't cry as much as I have been, but I'm just sensitive when it comes to talking about my mom." She breathed out.

I held her close again. "Hey it's ok, it's ok don't worry, I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Lilly, you're awesome." Miley leaned back up and smiled.

"Anytime." I smiled back at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I really do appreciate what my mom does, I guess I just don't show it like I should. But I will, don't worry."

"Good to know." Miley smiled and leaned over to me for another kiss, but a real one this time.

We lay back down on the couch as it heated up fast again, but I pulled away before we lost ourselves into it again. I breathed out my words. "Miles wait, I just need you to know that I don't want this relationship to be all about kissing and well...whatever else may come." I nervously smirked.

"Yeah I was thinking that awhile ago too, but it's not just about that. I mean we are getting to know each other better and this is just a plus. If it's too much for you though, then I can slow it down."

"No, no it's really great, trust me. I just thought I'd make it clear that's all." I smiled and then leaned back into the kiss as we got lost in our own worlds again.

About an hour later we were just cuddled against each other and holding each other and simply talking about nothing. Or sometimes we got to know new things about each other and talked about what else we could do later in the week.

"Yeah that sounds fun too, but how about we just wing it and see what comes." Miley shrugged.

"Ok, sounds good to me."

A few hours later we went to bed, both sleeping in my bed again. We cuddled close to each other, making it a real peaceful night.

The next morning, when I hit my alarm clock again, it scared Miley awake. "Holy shit Lilly, are you gonna do that every morning?" She said, in a sleepy voice and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just a reflex."

"So in other words, yes you're gonna." She pecked me on the lips and slowly stood up. "So did we get to sleep in some more now that your mom didn't have to go to work early?"

"Yup, we sure did...oops, I think I over did it though." I said, looking at the time. "We'd better get ready." I told Miley.

"Gee thanks a lot." She replied sarcastically. "But I love you anyway." She smiled, kissed me again and then walked out of my room.

We did the same routine for getting dressed again. Then just before I walked up, my mom stopped me.

"Lilly, breakfast is ready."

"Ok thanks mom, we'll be right down." I replied. Then I told Miley and we quickly walked downstairs.

"Morning Mrs. Truscott." Miley said to my mom, as we sat down at the table, which was now filled with pancakes, bacon and some OJ, as well as place settings.

"Morning girls, just help yourself to anything." She said, as we had already started anyway.

"Thanks mom." Then she began a conversation.

"So Miley, what are your hobbies? Anything you do for fun in your spare time?"

"Well I've recently taken up playing the guitar. Actually it was a few years ago, so it's not so recent. But I think that's it."

"Wow, that sounds like fun, I'd love to hear you play sometime." Mom said.

"What? I didn't know that." I was a little annoyed that I didn't know something like that about Miley.

"Well, you never asked." Miley told me a little shyly.

"Oh right, I can't find out something cool about you, unless it's through another person right? Kinda like the skateboarding thing." I mumbled, sarcastically and annoyed at the same time. Then stuffed a huge bite of food in my mouth, so I wouldn't be able to respond to what ever Miley was going to say next.

"Oh come on Lilly, why-"

My mom suddenly cut her off. "Miley, how's that bruise? Is it feeling better?" There was a slight pause of silence, apparently my mom could tell that I was about to begin a little quarrel.

After a few seconds, Miley cleared her throat. "Uh yeah, yeah it is and it's getting smaller too."

"That's good to hear." Mom said happily and continued to eat, as well as me and Miley.

Now it was in silence, what was my problem? Something provoked me and I know that once we walked out the door, Miley would confront me about the tension between us. I wasn't looking forward to that thought, but I knew I had to live with it. After a few minutes, I was finished with my food and then looked at my watch.

"Crap, Miley we gotta hurry and get ready. You almost done?" I asked and looked at her half eaten plate.

"Well I-"

"Ok good, let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Girls, what's the rush?" Mom asked.

"Well we gotta get to school a little early cause...we just do. So bye mom, we'll see you tonight."

"Uh yeah, see you later Mrs. Truscott." Miley said, as we quickly walked upstairs.

I opened my door and we ran up, then we grabbed our backpacks and ran outside to my car. Once we hopped in, Miley did exactly as I predicted, she started interrogating me.

"Lilly, what the hell was that? Wanna tell me why you were upset during breakfast? I mean what's so important about not knowing that I play guitar? It sounded like you were trying to pick a fight."

"I'm sorry, it's just that...well you found out I could skateboard, by listening in on my conversation with my mom. I was gonna tell you that I could, I mean we shared a lot last night, why didn't you say anything then? I wasn't gonna pull a 'you never asked'." I air quoted and then started the car and started driving to school.

"Alright I admit that wasn't a very nice way to say it."

"It's fine, I guess I just got annoyed by the fact at suddenly finding out my best friend can play the guitar, through someone else. I mean how cool is it to have a best friend that can do that? Like really cool!" I finished, as I pulled into a parking space in the school parking. We were right on time to meet him, 10 minutes early.

Miley smiled, then hugged me. "Thanks Lil, I'm sorry too."

"Ok well it's time to talk to Jake I guess." I sighed, then we both looked over at the entrance of the school and there he was waiting, leaning against one of the pillars that were in front of each door.

We got out of my car with our backpacks and started walking towards him. "You ready for this Miles?"

"I guess I kinda have to be right? Well I know I don't have too, but I wanna know, so yeah I am ready. And you'll stay by me right?"

"We may fight sometimes, but I would never leave you Miles. Don't worry, I got your back." I told her and linked arms with her.

"Ha, kinda ghetto talk don't you think?" She chuckled.

"Oh you know what I mean silly." I punched her in the shoulder. Then we walked up to Jake before I knew it.

* * *

**A/N: You know I might just update tomorrow, depending on the amount of reviews, so thanks a lot so far...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this is a bit later then my usual updates, I've just been working on another oneshot. Anywho enjoy...

* * *

**

Jake moved off the pillar and stood straight, watching us walk up to him.

"Jake."

"Miley."

They greeted each other stiffly and briefly, then Miley cut right to it and asked what she had been wondering, ever since she saw him.

"So Jake, it looks like you've got a lot of things covered to hide your old self. New haircut, new name, a country place to live, and even a different look. Yeah I don't really see how the baggy pants, big hoodie and skater shoes work for you, I mean that is so not your style. Especially around here, it doesn't look like anyone in the country is wearin a thing like that. But my question is why? Why did you leave all of the stuff you had in Malibu, behind? You had a lot Jake, you were a star, so why change everything and come here?"

"Finally, geez take a breath."

"Now I remember, that was one thing you hated about me." Miley told him.

"Well yeah, who wouldn't? I mean if you keep talking so fast that you can't breathe, then don't pick up a habit like that. So can I talk now?"

"Hey, I don't hate that about her. I don't hate anything about Miley. And yeah you can talk, but don't insult her like that again you idiot." I told him off. I didn't care what I said about Miley I just wanted to defend her.

"Ok then, you're weirding me out Truscott, but I don't care cause we aren't friends anymore."

"I know, we established that yesterday. Now just tell us already!" I was annoyed more.

"Alright let's just, just go over here." Jake walked over to the side of the building, I could tell he wanted more privacy by sitting on a table where no one else right now. So we followed him.

"Satisfied yet?" Miley said in a dull voice, as we sat down.

"Yeah I just don't want to be overheard...Alright Miley, well after what happened in the little crash, things began to get ugly with my career. Some of the media found out that I got drunk. And as you know, drinking that young is a pretty bad thing, especially if you're a TV star and you get caught."

"Uh huh, you didn't think of that before?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, well I thought I was careful about not getting caught. But apparently there were a few paparazzi that followed me to that party and hid in the bushes, waiting for just the right moment for some dirt and I do regret that they did catch me in the act and drinking."

"Well if they took some pictures, why didn't I see any on the internet?" Miley asked, eagerly.

"Thank god it didn't make it that far."

"Oh, too bad." Miley shrugged. I slightly snorted, but put my hand over my mouth to suppress a laugh.

"Hey that's not funny, it would have been really bad. And I probably wouldn't be here today. I would probably still be in Malibu, with pictures of me on every magazine cover, with some sort of caption like, 'Jake Ryan Bad Boy!' or 'Jake Joins Jail!'" Jake air quoted his sarcastic, made up titles, then continued with his story. "Anyway, when my parents were driving me home, they saw a couple guys walking along the sidewalk. Even though it was dark, when they saw them walk under a street lamp, they saw cameras hanging around their necks. So considering the type of cameras they had, made them look like professional photographers too. Anyway my dad stopped the car, once he saw them and asked who they were looking for. I was half asleep, so I was told what happened later. They said they found me and got good pictures. After that my dad said he wanted them at any price. They didn't ask for much and we had it of course, since we were rather rich at the time. So the guy gave him the film and we drove off."

"I don't get it, how did it get out then?" I asked, now curious.

"Well we forgot about the other guy who got some pictures too. They were both working for the same manager, so they took it to him and printed the few they got of me drinking. But the next morning, just before they could get it out on a magazine, my manager showed up and stopped him. My dad had realized he forgot about the other guy and called my manager right away. So after he was able to resolve that, he told me that I should lay low for awhile, because this was bad for my image. After all, my TV show wasn't doing so great anyway, so he thought it was the best thing. And another state is where he suggested to live in, somewhere in the country."

"So this is where you picked? Even a new name too?" Miley asked.

"Yes I picked Tennessee cause it's pretty cool in my opinion and no as a matter of fact, it's not a different name. Jake Ryan was just my stage name my manager thought Riley sounded weird, so I picked up my original last name again and started a small town life for me here."

"With that look too? Your manager sounds annoying if you ask me." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he really was, but this look was all my idea actually. And since it fooled a whole school for a few years so far, you have to admit it's not half bad."

"Ok the hair isn't, but the clothes are just not you." Miley told him, with a disgusted face.

"Thanks...I think. Anyway, I think I didn't leave like I should have at first, it was kinda sudden and a shocker all over the news for awhile. But after awhile, things calmed down and so far a lot of people have forgotten me."

"Yeah that's right, I remember that now. There was all this news on like every station about how, Jake Ryan is missing and then no sign of you for weeks still. I was kinda curious about where you went."

"You were worried, weren't you." He said to Miley, as he gave her a half smile.

Miley gasped, I quietly did too. "Don't you dare flirt with me!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you even have the nerve after what you did to her." I said to him and pissed off.

"I-I didn't really mean to, sorry. And you know Lilly, you're acting pretty defensive about Miley, lately." He told me, with a real curious look.

"Well that's how best friends act; protective, always there, and just...caring." Miley said, stumbling on the last word, couldn't think of another way to say it.

"Just caring? Hm...looking at you two, it seems like more then-"

The bell rang and cut him off. "There's the bell, thanks for the chat Jake. See you around." I said quickly and grabbed Miley's arm and walked into the building.

"Great, Jackson already knows and now Jake's onto us." She said, as we walked to our first class.

"Yeah, but come to think of it I wouldn't worry about him, cause he's not the kinda guy that spreads things around." I shrugged.

"Ok, well I guess that does make it better in a way." Miley said as we sat down, then class started.

The first part of the day went smooth and we didn't see Jake at all during lunch, which was a plus. School was over before we knew it and I was driving home. "Today wasn't so bad actually. I mean it was interesting to hear what Jake's doing here and it's also fun to have you at school with me." I smiled at Miley, as I pulled into the driveway of my house.

"Yeah, I liked that too." She said, then gave me a kiss. It was meant to be quick, but felt good enough to get into further. Although it only lasted for a few more seconds, as an annoying voice interrupted us.

"Geez, take that in your house before someone else see's anything." We both looked behind us and saw Jackson standing on the sidewalk, right behind my car.

"Jackson what the hell? Why do you have to keep ruining our days?" Miley asked loudly and pissed off. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, it happened to be perfect timing when I walked up and well, bad timing as well. Kinda funny when you think about it like that." He chuckled, as he walked up next to Miley's door.

"Ha sure, that didn't answer my question though, what are you doing here?" Miley asked again.

"I just walked over to let you know that dad wants to have dinner with everyone at that one restruant tonight. You know that one just a few blocks away from our hotel?"

"Ok, well why didn't he just call me?"

"Oh yeah, well he's on a business call and my phone died, but it's charging. So do you guys want too?"

"Well I'll let my mom know, but I'm sure we can cause we don't have any other plans." I told him.

"Ok cool." He said, then started to walk away.

"Wait, any pranks over here?" Miley asked.

"Nope not yet, I just got here."

"Ok thanks, just thought I'd check." Miley told him, then smiled at me.

"But don't worry, I'm thinking about a better one." He smirked.

"Oh how comforting." I said sarcastically. But as he started walking away, I thought of something spontaneous. "Wait Jackson, why don't we all catch a movie?" Miley looked at me and Jackson turned around.

"Really?" The two said in unison.

"Well yeah why not? What, is hanging out not a normal thing you guys do with each other?" I questioned.

"Uh I don't..." Miley scratched the back of her neck, as Jackson looked at the ground. "...no not really."

"Alright then, there's a first time for everything. So Jackson hop in." I said, nodding my head behind me at the back seat.

He hopped inside. "You sure? I mean I have-"

"Yeah I mean what the hell, we've got time and what could you possibly have to do, homework? What's homework for? Putting off. Well that's my theory anyway, which works at times." I said and started the car again and drove out.

"Nice, casual, laid back and feisty. Nice job Miles."

"Oh shut up Jerkson!" Miley leaned back and punched him in the shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh at her immediate blushing. She tried to distract it by changing that subject. "You sure we have time Lil?"

"Yeah I just said so, we have plenty. I'm pretty sure there's one around now and we'll be back before my mom gets home, so no worries."

"Wait a minute, you guys aren't gonna be one of those make out couples in the theater are you?" Jackson asked nervously.

"Oh hey, we forgot to do that yesterday, thanks for the reminder." Miley smiled.

"Oh no, come on." He whined.

"I was just kidding." Miley said, as we both laughed. "Don't worry, we won't."

"Alright, thanks guys. You know, I guess you're not as horrible as I thought. Except for the prank war, that's still on Lilly."

"Oh I know and don't you worry either, I've got something good in mind too." I smirked back at him.

As we pulled up to the theater, Miley looked over at me with a questionable look. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, as we got out of the car.

"Alright girls, so what are we seeing? And no chick flicks." Jackson told us.

"Yeah we know, well what ever is playing right now." I said and we looked at the list of movies and times, as we walked in.

"Oh, how about The Lighting Thief? That starts in like 5 minutes." Miley suggested.

"Yeah I heard that was really good and the previews looked good too. Jackson, agreed?" I asked.

"It also looked like a kids movie to me, but sure I guess I'll give it a try." He said, then we walked in, bought our tickets and watched the action.

"I've gotta admit, that was a lot better then I thought." Jackson said, as we hopped back into my car.

"Not a kids movie like you thought? In fact I think kids might scared." Miley said.

"You were scared weren't you?" I smirked at her.

"Pfst no, I-I was just saying that kids might be."

"Oh you so were." I said, as I started my car and drove away.

"Was not." She defended.

"Then why'd you grab onto me and hide your face when-"

"Hey, I for one thought that there were several unpredictable parts. Things just caught me off guard." Miley folded her arms in a little pout, as we pulled up to my house.

"Well thanks guys, that was fun. I'll meet you later tonight at that place around 7."

"Yup sounds good, see ya Jackson." I said to him, as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Really sorry for that long wait. Can I use American Idol as an excuse? No? Ok. Lol, well it is in the evenings and I write my best at night. But I did have a slight writer's block, so there's a good one. Which really sucked though, cause I was doing so well and soaring through this with my ideas. Luckily it didn't last too long and I'm good now. So the updates certainly won't be this long. Anywho enjoy...

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

"Miles, you know I was only joking."

"Yeah alright." She sighed and grabbed her backpack as we got out of my car.

"And you know what great thing came from this?" I smiled at her.

"What?" She asked, really confused.

"I finally found one weak spot of yours. You get scared easily."

"Fine Lil, I do get scared, but that's not something to hold over me and laugh about." She said.

"Oh yeah I know it sounds kinda mean, but what's not to nice is you seducing me every moment you have the chance, cause you know how easy I melt under what you found out about me. Heck I didn't even know things like that about me." I said as we walked in my house.

"Alright then, we're even." Miley concluded.

"Ha, not quite. What you're holding over me is a lot more powerful then what I've got." I said as I tossed my backpack on the floor, then rested my arms on Miley's shoulders and around her neck. "So I'm not done searching until I find a better sweet spot." I smiled and started kissing her.

Miley suddenly pulled away. "Wait, what about-"

"My mom won't be home for another hour don't worry. But my couch is more comfortable isn't it?"

Miley bit her lip. "Uh huh, it sure is."

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and we ran upstairs to my room. I sat on my couch, bouncing a little, then Miley ran at me, pushing us to lay down. I laughed, "Well someone's sure bold. Have you always wanted to jump me?"

"Oh ha, that was a cute one. Although I admit I've had certain...thoughts." She smirked and rested her forehead on mine. "And you can't deny, that you've been thinking about it too." Miley kissed me on my neck.

"Hm, what's _it_, exactly?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you know what I'm talking about." She said and started kissing me below my ear.

"Yeah I...ooh n-no not again." I whispered, as I felt myself going limp under her kiss.

I sighed and let my eyes flutter shut. Miley kept kissing and sucking on my sweet spot until I felt like I was asleep, almost dreaming. Then she slowly stopped and moved back onto my lips. I kissed back, out of reflex, but I still felt half asleep. A few seconds later I felt a slight chill, but didn't think much of it, because I could hardly think right now anyway. I partly woke up once I felt the tender skin of my stomach, against other skin. So my eyes moved down and I saw that Miley had taken my shirt off, as well as her's. She slowly began moving her hands to the button of my jeans. When I saw and felt that, I immediately became awake. I set my hands on hers and pulled away from the kiss.

"M-Miles, it's pretty amazing how you practically make me fall asleep, with a simple kiss by my ear. So I couldn't even tell when you took our shirts off."

Miley smiled. "I am pretty smooth like that huh? But are you trying to get to a point?"

"Yeah, my point is that this would be amazing later." I said, as I tightened my grip on her hands a bit, to stress my point. "I just don't want to rush things and ruin this." I finished.

She sighed and then moved her hands away from my jeans. "Yeah you're right, this would be too fast."

"You're not disappointed are you?"

"No I was just caught in the moment. Thanks for snapping me back into reality though." Miley smiled.

"Sure, anytime...oh shit, speaking of reality, I just realized I forgot to tell my mom about dinner tonight. She got off work a little while ago, so she should be back in like 10 minutes. K I'll just call her. Hold on," I sat up and took my phone out of my pocket and told her about dinner. She sounded excited and said it would be fine. During the call though, I was clenching my teeth, every time I felt I wanted to moan. Apparently Miley decided to be cute and evil right then. She started rubbing my shoulders and kissing my neck all around, very hard. I gulped and tried to pass it off as a cough when my mom asked a question, then I ended the call as quick as I could. I turned to Miley as she kept rubbing my bare shoulders, "Ugh, you are so mean yet so cute. You just can't resist can you?" We both laughed.

"I could have waited a minute, but that was just funny." Miley smiled and moved back to my lips for another open mouth and tongue twisting kiss. I got lost for a minute, but not unconscious, as she hadn't got to my sweet spot yet.

"Miles, we gotta get ready, so we shouldn't lose ourselves again. Let's just put our shirts back on." I told her, then took one that was laying on the arm of the couch. She laughed. "What's so funny? You should get yours on too."

"I would, but you're wearing it." I looked down at the light purple shirt with white ties down the middle. "Oh ha, well it's cute, but purple isn't really my color." I smiled.

"Actually it looks good on you." Miley said, after she had walked over to my couch and then tossed my blue logo T, to me. "Here ya go, try that one."

"Thanks." I smirked, then we changed shirts and walked downstairs just as my mom got home.

"Hi girls I'll be out in a minute, I'm just going to change real quick." Mom started walking to her room.

"Change? Mom it's just casual, so you're fine..." She cleared her throat, giving me a look. "...with whatever you wanna do. We'll just be waiting in the living room." I smiled at her and pushed Miley on a couch. Once she was in her room I explained. "She still thinks she needs to impress any stranger, even though we're wearing what we want." I rolled my eyes.

"I get it. I just hope my dad isn't thinking the same thing, although he might be." Miley said, nervously.

"No, you don't think they'd..." I trailed off.

"I sure hope not. Besides, they don't seem like each others type anyway." Miley shrugged, I agreed.

I started scooting closer to her and tried to start a kiss, but after a few seconds Miley stopped me.

"W-wait Lil, we're downstairs and your mom's just in the other room." She whispered.

"She said she's getting dressed." I smiled and put my arms around her neck and leaned in again, only to have Miley speak just before I made it.

"She also said she'll be quick." Miley pointed out.

"Fine you're right, I wouldn't want to be caught." I let my hands slide down and onto my lap, then rested my head on Miley's shoulder. "What I almost did would have seduced me if you did it. Geez Miles, where the hell is your sweet spot? And I'm not counting your weakness for when it comes to getting scared." I sat up now and looked at her.

She smirked. "I guess you'll just have to keep figuring it out, won't you?"

"Are you joking? You know what it is, don't you?" I said, with shock.

"Maybe." Then Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you shouldn't keep something like that from me...that's so not fair."

"What's not fair?" My mom suddenly picked up our conversation as she walked into the living room.

Miley and I stood up quickly. "Oh hi mom. Just that uh...that Miley's beating me in a never ending game." I said, with my jaw partly clenched.

"Lillian, what did I say about being competitive?" Mom told me. After the way I spoke in that tone, it obviously sounded like I was annoyed about losing.

"Too not be, but I didn't mean it like that mom, I just...oh forget it. Anyway you look good."

"Thank you, first impressions say a lot you know. I didn't over do it did I?" She asked.

"No you're good, a dress would have been a bit much but this...wait a minute, what do you mean by a first impression? Who are you intending to impress and why?" I asked, slightly worried now. I could see some worry in Miley's face too. She just kept quiet though and let me talk.

"Lilly calm down, ok? Breathe first for one thing and I don't have any intentions, I'm just saying that in general they say a lot. I wasn't talking about anyone in particular."

"Oh ok, got it." I breathed out, relieved more and it looked like Miley was too.

"Alright, so you think this blouse, the earrings-"

"Your hair down and your nice jeans, yeah we both think it works just fine. Now we better go." I told her in a rush and moved her out the door as Miley followed.

"Ok Lilly, just give me a minute to get my keys out."

"Sorry we just don't wanna be late."

"You know it's not so far." Mom said as we got in the car.

"Oh alright fine." I said and kept quiet for the next few minutes.

Dinner went surprisingly smooth. Just a little conversation of current events or about each others family. The only thing that almost went wrong, was when Jackson decided to try another trick. When both our parents weren't looking and looking at some dessert menus, he scooped up some ketchup that came with his french fries, in his spoon. Then turned it around in a launching position towards me. I happened to be sitting just across the table from him, so I was the perfect target. But when our parents looked back up from their menus again, he quickly put it down. Miley and I laughed quietly as he glared at us.

After dinner, as we were walking out, the three of us slowed our pace a little, so I could talk to Jackson.

"Really Jackson, is that the best you can do?" I asked.

"No I can do better, I just can't think for some reason..."

Miley spoke up. "I know what it is, you're just thinking too much. When you don't think about it and suddenly decide to pull something on me, it's better then what you've been doing. But apparently when you're put on the spot and think too much, you just can't and you do something too simple."

"Hey, that's actually not a bad way to look at it." I agreed.

"Yeah Miles, I guess I gotta agree too, I've done a lot better when I don't think about it. How come we keep agreeing?"

"I don't know, but it's creeping me out." Miley said with a slight shiver. I slightly smirked, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miley looking at me.

"Jackson, hurry up son it's getting late." Miley's dad suddenly called to us. They were several feet ahead of us and already at my mom's car.

"Yeah girls, don't forget you've got school tomorrow." My mom said to us.

"Don't forget you've got school tomorrow." Jackson annoyingly mimicked, as we approached the car.

"Shut up Jackson." Miley mumbled at him. Then spoke up to my mom. "Mrs. Truscott, don't worry about driving them back, they can walk. It's only a few blocks after all."

"Well ok, if you're sure then." She said.

Jackson tried to step forward, but Miley placed a hand on his chest and made him step back. "Yeah they agree." She smiled. I looked over at Robbie, he just rolled his eyes, then walked forward.

"Yes it's fine and it was nice to meet you Heather." He shook my mom's hand.

"Thank you Robbie, you too." She smiled and then looked at us. "Ok you two let's go. I guess I'll see you guys around." She said, looking back at Miley's dad.

"Yes ma'am, see you around." He said and then walked away with Jackson.

After we were finally in my room and said goodnight to my mom, Miley and I sat on my couch. "Well that was fun Miles, I'm glad my mom and your dad didn't even flirt at all. It looks like they just enjoyed meeting each other."

"Yeah, that certainly was a plus. But you know Lilly, I couldn't help but notice you were smiling when Jackson and I talked calmly with each other." She said, suspiciously.

"Oh, I just thought of something funny."

"Oh really? Well let me just jog your memory a bit." Miley said and started tickling me a bunch.

"Ah, no Miley, M-Miley I am extremely ticklish, please s-stop...please." I tried saying, while laughing at the same time.

I doubled over and tried to push her hands away to stop her. "Strong guitar hands baby." She laughed.

I fell off the couch, but she was persistent and kept at it. "Ok, ok I'll tell you." I said, as she finally stopped and gave me a small kiss.

"Thank you." Miley smiled, as I breathed hard for a minute, then she helped me back on the couch.

"Well I noticed that you and your brother don't like each other much. So all I did was say some things and had us all go to a movie and it seems like you guys are getting along better now."

"Yeah you're right, I guess we are in a strange way. Well thanks, I mean I think I like it-"

"Miles, just like your brother ok?"

"Yeah I know, it does feel nicer then arguing all the time. Thanks Lil." Then Miley gave me a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Review...? Peace!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And now rated M, starting with this chapter and many to come as well. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

Lilly's POV-

School went by pretty quickly the next day. We saw Jake a few times, but he didn't notice us. It seemed apparent that he didn't want to see either of us very much, since we know all that stuff about him now.

Just before we pulled into my driveway, Miley suggested a walk around the mall would be nice before homework and she was right. We walked in several stores and looked at things and walked around the mall for a few hours, then decided to go home before it got too late.

Once we were in my room, I sat on the couch and Miley did the same. We both knew what we wanted. I began to kiss her roughly as I pushed her down on the couch. It was just for a few minutes before we realized that we should start homework before my mom would get home and start making dinner.

"Ok, you finished?" I asked Miley, followed by a yawn. We were sitting on my couch this time, our legs were resting up on it and our books and some papers in our laps. I looked over at her to see her writing down a few things.

"Yeess...now I'm done." She put her pencil in her book, closed it and set it on the floor and then looked up at me. "And if you're done, then you can put that down." So she did the same for me and once my book was on the floor she leaned on top of me and started into a heated make out.

"W-wait Miles...my mom should be home...any minute." I informed her, between kisses.

"So? She'll be all the way down there...and we're way up here...and she can't hear us."

Miley smiled, as she continued to kiss me very opened mouthed and widely explored my mouth with her tongue. I couldn't complain and stop her, now that I was feeling much pleasure from all this passion I felt as well. Then once again, Miley headed straight for the back of my ear and sucked on it and kissed it and powerfully seduced me.

Our shirts were off within seconds, then she kept me back under her spell. Although I didn't care if I was or not, Miley's skin was soft, I would love to touch it whenever I could. Then a few seconds later I felt her lips on mine and we fought with our tongues. I began to wake up some more and felt her slide my jeans down my legs. They were only pulled down to my thighs then she spoke up.

"I know you're awake Lil. Why aren't you stopping me?" Miley breathed heavily.

"I don't know...it feels really hot in here now...I'm soo caught up with you and I f-feel like I need it."

"What about last night? Why'd you say you didn't want too?" Our foreheads were against each others.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but I know I want too now." I smiled along with Miley.

"Well I'm game." We laughed. Then Miley pulled my jeans down further and sat up to begin unbuttoning hers.

But wouldn't you know it my mom came home at the worst time. Just then she knocked on my door. Miley groaned and lay back on the couch. My mom said that dinner would be ready in about 10 minutes. I shouted that we'd be down and then turned my attention back to Miley.

"What the hell is with 10 minutes? It must be something quick. Damn this sucks." I groaned too.

"Yeah, well our homework's finished and we don't have any plans after dinner. Sooo..." Miley flirted.

"So we'll plan to do it then." I smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

"Sounds good." Miley agreed with a giant smile as well.

Then I pulled my jeans back up and we both put our shirts back on and started walking downstairs.

We ate dinner rather quickly, until I noticed mom looking at us oddly. "Are you hungry girls?"

"Oh sorry mom we just...well we-"

"We hung out at the mall for awhile after school." Miley finished for me.

"Oh right and now it's time for homework, so we want to hurry." I smiled as we stood up.

"Yeah, thanks for dinner. See you later." Miley said, as we ran back upstairs.

"Thanks for the save." I told Miley as we walked in my room.

"Yeah and nice job at lying." Miley smirked.

"I didn't want too." I said as I closed my door.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Just focus on us." Miley grabbed my hand and pulled me in the back, in my bedroom and pushed me on my bed.

We both took off our shirts, then Miley slid my jeans down my legs again. When they were off, she lay down and I pulled hers off. Then she rolled back on top of me.

"Much better progress this time." I said, then began kissing her neck.

"I know, we'd better not get interrupted again or I swear..."

I chuckled and looked at her. "What'll you do?"

"Well I don't know yet, but I know I'll be mad."

"Don't worry, we never get interrupted during homework anyway." I smiled, then started kissing her more on the mouth.

She moved her lips back around to my sweet spot for several seconds. I moaned in pleasure as she started leaving kisses down my stomach. I felt even more pleasure as I felt her slowly sliding my underwear down my legs. I shivered as she let her fingers slide up and down my inner thighs, teasing and taunting me. I moaned at the sensation and needed her in me. Then I opened my eyes and looked down at her. I noticed she just looked up at me. I saw her eyes full of hunger and lust. I felt the same and her expression told me that I showed it too.

"Oh god, Miles are we really doing this?" I let out a huge breath, just before she moved.

"Oh yes we are." Miley said and suddenly pushed a finger inside me.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as my hips bucked, uninvolunterily.

Miley put her free hand over my mouth. "Quiet. We don't wanna get caught."

I moved her hand. "And we won't, nothing can be heard up here, remember? Except if we fall, now that makes noise."

"So don't fall again." She smirked as she inserted another finger and moved both of them really hard.

I moaned loudly. "I'll try not t-too."

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me to kiss me. But I needed more to hold on to through the intensity of this pleasure. Then I realized there were more clothes I could remove from her. As we kissed, this time I was the sneaky one and reached my hands around her back to quickly unclip her bra. Then I helped it slide off her shoulders. Miley pulled away once she realized what I had just done.

"Ooh, you're good." She smiled.

"Thanks and you're beautiful, plus I really need something too grab onto cause this is intense. Yet still lots of pleasure at the same time." I told her as she continued to move her fingers in and out of me fast.

Then I looked at her breasts and lightly messaged them, although a few seconds later I started to grab them as things started to get rough. Then I felt myself reaching my climax and I began rubbing her back hard and kissing and sucking her breasts. Now Miley moaned with pleasure.

"Keep it up Lilly, you're almost there." Miley encouraged me and trailed kisses on my stomach. Then in a swift and coordinated movement, she removed my bra. I simply smirked as I helped her finish.

"I know, I feel it." I said loudly, panting and sweating and anxious to release.

Suddenly I felt a strong wave, overwhelming my body and straight down through me as I finally hit my climax and came all over Miley's fingers.

Miley let out a tiring breath from all the work and lay next too me. I let out a deep breath as well and turned my head to look at her.

"Wow Lilly, now that was amazing." She smiled.

"Yeah it really was. And you think you're tired? Try and imagine how I feel while all that ran through me." I panted.

"I did a lot of work too. Ok so we're both tired and it was also pleasurable for both of us." Miley smirked and moved in and began to kiss me once more.

"Yeah, it really was." I whispered.

From being so exhausted, we fell asleep within the next few minutes. Luckily I woke up a few hours later to find that it was right about the time for us to actually go to sleep for the next day. Now knowing this, I shook Miley a little to wake her up from our few hour nap.

"Miley wake up." I said, leaning up on an elbow and I shook her shoulder.

"Ugh, 5 more minutes." She mumbled and buried her head in a pillow. Also pulling the sheets over her shoulders more.

"You can go back to sleep just wake up for a minute...ok that sounded weird, but anyway Miles we slept too long."

She moved her head out of the pillow and decided to open her eyes. "Hm, what do you mean?" She asked in a real sleepy voice.

"This little nap we had lasted a long time, it's already 10." I pointed at the clock.

Miley leaned up a little now. "Damn, you're right. Did you just wake up or something?"

"Yeah so do you think we can sleep or what?"

"Well we certainly did from what just happened earlier. Which was amazing although tiring afterwords, but I don't regret it." Miley smiled and so did I.

"Neither do I. But I think we should try and sleep." I suggested.

"Yeah me too." She responded, half asleep still.

"I'm tired enough now anyway, so goodnight." I whispered and kissed her and we cuddled up as we fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Surprisingly we slept until my alarm clock went off again, to which I hit as usual and kept close to Miley where it was warm. I looked over at her as her eyes slowly opened and looked into mine.

"I don't wanna get up Lil, I'm too warm and cozy in here with you." She mumbled.

"Yeah me too, but we can't miss school so we'd better get ready." I sighed.

"Oh alright, but only cause you're so darn cute and I can't resist you." Miley smirked.

We both got up and out of bed. I walked to my drawers to put some clothes on, as Miley went to get some clothes from her suitcase.

"Well I guess changing in separate rooms isn't a problem anymore." I joked.

Miley laughed at this. "I know right? Who cares anymore? Nothing I haven't seen before." She said. I smirked at that, then smiled as Miley walked back in my room, after we both had finished dressing. She put her arms around my neck. "So, ready to take on the day?"

"You bet." I gave her a quick kiss, then we got our backpacks ready and walked downstairs.

The rest of the few days that Miley was here were real fun. Unfortunately we never had the time to have anymore amazing nights, as we came across occasional essays. But we still had time to make out here and there. Some other free moments we would spend time with Jackson and her dad too. When we weren't, they would just hang around the town and look at different sites.

The last day Miley was here came quicker then I thought. We spent every moment that we could with each other, before the next morning that she had to leave was here.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that and I hope you can get ready for some Drama, coming right at you next chapter. Review...? Peace!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I just thought I'd post it up now cause its been awhile, plus I really wanted this read. Like I said there's drama coming up, well I give you drama...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

It was the final day. The morning I had too go back to Malibu. The previous night I had packed my things so I would be ready this morning. Now it was just an hour away, until Lilly was going to take us back to the airport. I sighed as I laid my head back on Lilly's couch and looked up through the skylight. Rain was pouring straight down, being as noisy on the glass as possible. There was no break in the fast speed that it was falling down.

As I waited for Lilly to finish using the bathroom, the thought of rain today would make leaving this place all the harder and I could hardly stand the drama that was going through my mind right now. This was such a great time here. But being back in California, is this still gonna last? I hated these doubts and the battles that were going on in my mind. It was giving me a headache.

After rubbing my temples for a few seconds, I heard a noise and opened my eyes. "Miley, you ok?" Lilly was suddenly in front of me and I hadn't heard her come back upstairs.

"Oh hey, sorry Lil I guess I zoned out for a second, but yeah I'm fine just a little headache."

Lilly plopped down on my lap and started rubbing my shoulders. "Miles, I know you and it's not a headache. I'm sorry, I really don't want this to happen either, but trips have to end sometime."

"Yeah I know, but it just seems so fast now, so I'm just trying too put it together."

"Put it together? What do you mean?" Lilly wondered.

"Well you know, now that it's the last day it just seems like I got here yesterday and everything is starting to blur together. I'm just trying too think about the things the two of us did."

"Oh come one Miles, you can't possibly forget the moments that we shared together. The funny, romantic, and dramatic moments of ours." Lilly stroked my hair.

I smiled, "Yeah I remember that. It all comes first out of everything else that happened." I said and then gave her a quick kiss. "Well, are you ready to walk into that?" I pointed up.

"Yup, I heard it come and that's what I'm dressed for, so you'd better be too."

"What does this look like? Jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a jacket. So I think I'm gonna be warm enough."

"Lets make it hot in here one more time." Lilly said seductively and started kissing me up my neck.

"Oh that's cute, a very cute way to put it." I chuckled.

"Thanks, I have my moments." She smiled.

Then resumed lightly kissing my neck and on my ear, then slowly behind it and slowly kissed and sucked. After a few seconds I felt myself start to shutter, I couldn't suppress that, but I suppressed a moan that was coming on at the same time. I only made a small sound, "Mmph."

Lilly slowly took her lips off and brought her head back around to meet my eyes. "What was that?"

"Um I-I was just...just sort of caught up..." I stuttered, at a loss of words.

"Oh no way, I caught you! I finally found your sweet spot. That's pretty ironic that it's in the same place as mine too. Gosh, why didn't I think about trying there before?" Lilly talked real fast, simply out of joy I imagine. "Wait a minute, how'd you know it was back there?" She wondered.

"Man you're excited," I laughed. "Yeah odd place to know about huh? Well awhile back, when Jake and I were dating, he kissed me there for a few seconds. When I felt that, I felt myself going weak, that is until he moved onto kissing my neck. Boy brains, I swear they can hardly tell a thing..."

"I know right? Wait, you wash behind your ears right?" Lilly joked.

"Oh ha ha. But yes of course...and even more after going out with Jake." We both laughed.

"Good, well I'd certainly love too return the favor of weakness now." Lilly smirked and resumed kissing my sweet spot, causing my head to lean on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, that's real good." I whispered. "But we should, w-we..." I couldn't finish.

Lilly stopped and looked at me, then finished my sentence. "We should probably go pick up Jackson and your dad now." She sighed and stood up, putting out a hand for me to grab and stand up too.

"Yeah, I'll text Jackson just to make sure they're ready by now." I said as we walked to her door. Once we were down stairs and next to the door, Jackson text me back saying they were ready. Then I saw Lilly's mom just before we left and I told her goodbye. Then Lilly and I ran out to her car.

These thoughts and doubts inside me became too overwhelming and I was ready to burst. As Lilly started driving, I started talking.

"Lilly, I-I don't think I can do this...no, I know I can't do this."

"Miley, what are you talking about?" She asked slowly.

"I'm talking about us. I'm leaving now Lilly, I mean who are we kidding? We can't keep this up." I was beginning to choke up, but something had to be said.

"You-you're not serious...?"

"Yeah, we're done. What are we supposed to do? We might as well be over with, now that I'm going to be over 2,000 miles away again." I said, my voice cracking through tears.

"Miles this isn't you. Th-there's always the-"

"Fuck the stupid webcamera! After everything we've been through, it's never gonna be the same." I shouted, mostly out of the painful thoughts of leaving and every word that I said didn't help at all.

Just another minute to the hotel and the rest of the drive was silent. But we both composed ourselves before dad and Jackson got in the car, after putting their suitcases in the back.

"Hey Lilly, thanks again for taking us back to the airport." My dad said.

"Oh yeah, no problem Mr. Stewart. Anything to get out of my first class." Lilly joked, with a fake smile.

There was some chuckling from the two of them, they both bought it. But I was disappointed in myself that I had forced her into a fake smile. I just couldn't hold the pain in though, it was screaming to get out and say the distance is what hurts. No matter how much I didn't want to think it had to happen, it still had to happen and Lilly had to realize it too.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the airport. A little light conversation between my dad and Lilly on the way there. Then she pulled up next to another car. It was still raining out.

"Sorry I can't park closer, it's pretty crowded this morning." Lilly said to my dad.

"Oh it's alright Lilly, Jackson and I will just hurry in with the bags and I'll let you say goodbye for a minute Miles, but don't take too long." Then he and Jackson got out, took the bags out of the trunk and quickly walked inside, getting slightly wet from the rain on the way in. Now leaving Lilly and I in dead silence.

"Well Lil, you're uh, kinda double parked, so I guess you'd better go." I said nervously and started to open the door.

"Miley wait!" She grabbed my arm before I could step out. "I'm still in the car so it doesn't really matter if I'm double parked."

"Fine whatever, I gotta go." I said stiffly, then slipped my arm out of her grip and stepped out of the car. I could tell I must have been sounding like such a jerk, but it was hurting too much.

Just before I shut the car door, I heard the sound of a seat belt unclick in a quick whip. Then I turned around to see that Lilly just got out of her car and slammed the door.

"No Miley, wait!" She shouted over the rain pouring on us, as she walked around the front of her car and over to me. "This, this isn't you talking it's fear."

"What do you mean? What am I afraid of?" I shouted back.

"Don't ask me that, you should be answering me. That's what you're taking out on me. All this shit you've been saying hasn't been you talking and you know it. It's fear and anger and, and pain and-"

"Lilly shut up! Alright so what if it is? But who are we kidding here? Just listen, we've had our fun, we've made memories, but now that I'm leaving we have to stop before one of us gets hurt."

"What do you think you're doing right now?!" Lilly yelled with hurt in her voice.

Ouch. That was a stab in the back, but a slap into reality. I wasn't saying anything right. She was right about the pain I was having, it was making me delirious and say stuff I didn't mean. Hurting Lilly.

"Lilly I...I'm sorry, but I," I looked over at the airport building and noticed through some large windows, that dad and Jackson were sitting on some chairs, backs facing the windows. Dad was reading a book, but Jackson was turned around and looking right at us. This killed me to see him watching us. I felt like I should give Lilly a hug before I left. Even though Jackson already knew, it just gave me the urge too. After looking there for a second, then turning back to Lilly, she turned back to look at me. She obviously noticed Jackson too. I took a few steps toward her and gave her a hug, then whispered in her ear, "I have to go. I love you."

Then I ran inside, soaked by now and stopped just inside the doors. Before the automatic doors shut, I turned around to see Lilly one more time. Lilly gave me a small smile and whipped her cheek with her sleeve. I lowered my head once the doors were closed and walked in the rest of the way. Just before I walked over to sit down with dad and Jackson, I saw a little wall and hid there for a moment, leaning my back against it and closing my eyes, then a minute later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes.

"Miles you're soaking wet." Jackson stated the obvious to me in a whisper. "Come on, lets find you a towel." He smiled and we walked over to dad.

Luckily they hadn't checked in our bags yet, so I took a towel from my suitcase. I discreetly glanced out the window, only to see Lilly's car already gone. Then after whipping my arms dry, I wrapped the towel around me and sat back in the chair.

"Ok you two I'm just gonna go check these bags in, but I'll be back soon and we'll walk to our gate. Our plane boards in about an hour. Jackson, stay with your sister." Dad told him.

"I will dad, don't worry." He confirmed as dad walked away with our bags. "Miley, are you two gonna be ok?" He asked softly.

"We just...we'll be fine Jackson." I mumbled.

"You don't sound sure Miles."

"Alright I'm not, but we'll work it out. We always do."

"That didn't look good out there." He persisted.

"I know, but we'll be fine alright? We will...I will." I whispered.

A few minutes later dad walked back and we all walked to our gate. Once we sat down it was now less then a half hour before boarding. Stupid security with crowded lines, it made us take forever. I hate airport security.

After a few minutes of sitting there and getting lost in thought, I was snapped out from my phone vibrating and it was a text from Lilly, to which I couldn't believe. I read it anxiously.

_Miley, that wasn't u talking. Honestly I had those feelings too but couldn't voice them. Thanks for speaking for us. U might not reply, that's fine. I love u too_

She was right about it all. She even felt the same, but kept it all in and I'm the one that blew up. God how could she talk to me after this? Guess it shows she still wants this as much as me. I couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

Jackson was sitting next to me. "Miles, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that my hair is still wet and dripping you know?" I could only hope he bought it.

"No that's not it." Jackson simply said, seeing right through me.

I shut my phone off and put it in my pocket. "Jackson I'll be fine, but thanks." I smiled at him.

Soon we boarded the plane, I folded up my towel and held it in one hand as I gave the person at the gate my ticket. On the walk there and to the plane Jackson put his arm around my shoulders in comfort. I smiled a little, from the idea of Jackson being nice and comforting to me, brought my thoughts back to Lilly and what she did for us. So I rested my head on his shoulder for a light nap on the flight home.

* * *

**A/N: I told you drama and there you have it, but next chapter it gets better. Review...? Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well I think this wrote out pretty well, so I hope you enjoy it. Now It'll be awhile for the next chapter...

* * *

**

Miley's POV-

Before I knew it, I felt my shoulder gently being shaken. "Miles time to wake up, we're pulling up at the airport. We're back in California." Jackson told me.

"Gosh, I slept a long time." I said sleepily, as I sat up.

"Yeah, I'm happy that dad got us non stop tickets on the way back."

"I know, well thanks for the shoulder head rest." I smiled.

"No problem, anytime."

In no time we were in a cab on the way home. I leaned against my arm and looked out the window, I watched little rain drops slide down the glass in waves. Then it fell faster. It was raining when I left Tennessee and now it began to rain when I got home. I couldn't help but think of the irony in this and almost wanted to text Lilly, but couldn't bring myself to it.

I was lost in thought for the long drive home. Once we were finally there, I brought my suitcase up to my room, but didn't bother to unpack it tonight. I left it on my floor, then crashed on my bed and decided too go to sleep early.

I was so restless during the night I didn't know what I'd do. All I could think of was just lying still and trying to fall asleep. Then in the morning I woke up to barely having any sleep still. I told daddy I didn't feel like going to school that day. He understood and could tell that it was more then just lack of sleep though, it was also from being apart from Lilly. My feelings showed it, that I wasn't my happy self at all now that we were apart. So he let me stay home. That night I could hardly sleep again. But I didn't want too keep complaining, so I decided it was better to just start going to school now.

It had been about 3 days now since I've been home. Barely getting by, day by day, as I could still hardly sleep. School hadn't been too hard, cause I avoided Amber and her friends very well. Now it was finally the weekend, Friday after school, as I sat on the couch to watch TV, Jackson walked in.

"Oh hey Jackson, you're home early."

"Yeah my class was canceled. The teacher's sick. So where's dad?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"At some business meeting, he'll be home in a few hours." I sighed, then got up and walked to the kitchen for a drink.

"Hey Miles, could you grab me a soda?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, here ya go."

I got a can of soda and tossed it to him, then leaned against the bar. Suddenly I heard my phone ring and I looked over at it, as it was sitting on the table right next to me. My eyes went wide in surprise by just seeing the caller ID.

"Lilly? Lilly!" I quickly answered. "Lilly! I-I can't believe you're calling me and after what I said to you and not answering your text. Lilly I'm so sorry. I mean I know I could have called you, but I just didn't know what to say-"

"Miley, Miley it's ok you've said enough." Lilly laughed, I did as well. "I forgive you and I'm sorry too."

"What for? I'm the one that did all the talking and it didn't end well. I shouldn't have said that stuff."

"Remember what I said Miles? We both know it was the fear and pain of leaving, talking."

"Yeah, once I got your text awhile later, I realized you were right and it sure felt like it had been me talking." I sighed.

"It's alright and don't worry about it, I said you didn't need to answer anyway. And I'm sorry for leaving you like that, we should have said a better goodbye."

"Yeah you're right, we should have. I'm just so glad you called now though, it's so good to hear your voice." I smiled. Then I looked over at Jackson who was looking at me, intrigued in my conversation. I didn't care, so I just rolled my eyes and turned around again. "What's with the sudden call anyway? Not complaining, but just curious."

"Well first thing, why is that airport called LAX?"

"Um, cause it's shorter for Los Angeles airport. The LA obviously stand for L.A. Although I'm not sure about the X...wait a minute, are you looking up flights to come here?"

"Yeah I looked them up, I thought I might see California for a change."

"Lilly that's awesome, when do you think you can come?"

"Hold that thought and back to LAX. Did you know that those are the first three letters to the word laxative?"

I laughed at that statement. "Wow, remind me why I tried to break up with you? I don't know why I would cause you're just so funny and cute."

"I think it was mostly distance and worry that things won't be the same."

I sighed at that. "Yeah you're right, it began to over power my mind and I let it get the best of me. I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"Cool, I'm glad...Oh and you know, I don't wanna be thinking about that laxative stuff all day. I mean it's kinda hard to get it out of my head since I'm hearing LAX, like every 10 seconds."

"What do you mean you...wait, you're not saying...?" I could barely finish my sentence, too excited at the thought I was sure of.

"Mmaayybe." I knew Lilly was smiling really big. I could hear it in her voice.

"Lilly why didn't you...I mean when?"

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise and I thought that Friday would be cool."

"Of course it's awesome!" I was way excited and I looked over at Jackson again. Her had been picking up on everything I had been saying and was standing up from the couch now.

"Ok so can you give me a ride? Oh wait scratch that, I actually owe you one from that amazing evening you gave me last week. So to try and say it differently, could you come pick me up and drive me back to your place?"

"Whoa, someone's been having some horny thoughts on the way here." I chuckled, then ubrubtly stopped and turned around to see Jackson standing behind me, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing dad isn't here." He whispered, then gave me a little smirk.

I couldn't help but smile at him. Now being the great brother that he is and keeping secrets for me.

"Very funny, but it was just right there and I couldn't pass it up. Besides it's pretty much true too. Anyway, can you?" Lilly asked.

"Of course! I live kinda far though, so I'll be there in about an hour. Oh and yeah it's true, but it's gonna happen cause you owe me a lot." I told her as we both laughed.

"Nice one. So-"

I felt Jackson's eyes still on me, so I didn't want to say anything more like that in front of him."Uh Lil, I gotta go, big brother's watching, but I'll see you in an hour. Bye." I said in a rush, then ended the call and turned around. "Ah, Jackson would you stop staring at me like that? It's creeping me out. Anyway as you obviously heard, Lilly's here so I'm going to pick her up. I'll be back in a few hours."

"See ya Miles." Jackson sighed, I turned around before I reached the door and saw a thoughtful and oddly happy, look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him slowly.

"My little sis is just growing up that's all. You know if you ever need-"

"Whoa ok, I know we're close but not this much, that's just awkward. Thanks for the thought though. Oh and if dad's home before I am, then you can just tell him I'm picking Lilly up from the airport."

"No problem, see ya in a while."

"Bye Jackson." I smiled, then walked out the door.

I was relieved to finally be pulling out of the driveway and on my way to the airport to pick up Lilly. Lilly was here. She was waiting for me. I couldn't stop smiling about it enough. It was just too good to be true. I know we had our fights, but this was one of the best things that ever happened to me. She came here just to see me.

I may have been happy for awhile, but just a few minutes later I drove onto the freeway and the L.A. traffic drove me nuts. If I weren't in such a good mood, I would have started yelling and cursing at the traffic in front of me. Or maybe even honked my horn back at anyone who yelled back. But I figured that never did any good anyway, so I sat there for awhile and let my thoughts drift off to Lilly.

A few minutes later I was being knocked out of my thoughts by someone honking their horn at me. I looked straight ahead to see the traffic moving forward. I was the offender now. The victim of the many bad thoughts ready to be shouted my way. But I sped off quickly. I was in too much of a good mood and didn't want it to be ruined.

LAX. The airport sign was getting bigger and bigger as I drove closer. I called Lilly real quick to tell her I was almost at the curb. With a simple ok, she ended the call. Darting for the exit no doubt. My assumption was right; I saw Lilly running out the doors right as I pulled up next to them.

"Hey Miles! Nice curbside service." Lilly said, as she threw her duffel bag in the back seat, then jumped into the front.

"Whoa, anxious much?" I giggled.

"Yeah actually, I'm just really excited to see you," She hugged me, then I drove away from the airport.

"So what'd you do while you were waiting?" I asked.

"Oh I just listened to some music and watched people say their hi's and goodbye's. It's interesting really."

"Ok cool, well it's good that you had something to do." I sighed.

"Yeah, but its been a pretty long day and I'm getting kinda hungry. Hey could we stop somewhere to eat?" Lilly sighed and leaned her head back.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I smiled and started looking for a good restaurant.

"Thanks Miles, gosh I missed you so much. I'm real sorry we fought and I don't want that to happen again."

"I really missed you too Lil. And I don't want to fight again either, so we'll talk about it and work it out if something happens again."

"Good idea." Lilly agreed, then suddenly pointed on her side of the road. "Oh Starbucks is good, let's go there."

"But they don't have-"

"They have a few things to eat plus coffee, which I really want now." Lilly said.

"Ok then I'm going." I said, pulling up and turning in to park. "Why didn't you get coffee at the airport?" I asked, as we got out of the car.

"The airport? Really Miley? That's like having a crappy cup of coffee at a fast food place. I was waiting until you picked me up, then we could go out and you could buy me some." Lilly smiled innocently.

"Well wasn't that cute and very nicely played too." I chuckled as we walked into the coffee shop. "Yes of course then, I'll buy."

"Aw, Miley you're the best."

"I know," I said as Lilly and I hugged. "And you're the sneakiest."

"Thanks, well I'll just sit down over here and you can order. I'm sure you know my taste." Lilly winked, walking over to a small table with two chairs.

I couldn't help but stare at her butt as she walked off "Damn that girl is _fine_." I whispered to myself. Then Lilly turned around and sat down in a chair and looked at me. She raised an eyebrow, totally knowing I was checking her out.

* * *

**A/N: Review...? Peace!**


End file.
